One Of The Guys
by x.MissAshleyTisdaleFan.x
Summary: Gabriella is one of the guys, looks and acts like a guy the only thing is she's a girl but when sharpay,Taylor and Kelsi give her a makover who knows whats around the corner Troyella, chaylor, zekepay,jelsi,rytha
1. The Dare

One of the guys

Chapter 1-The Dare

"she dribbles the ball she fakes a right and breaks left dribbling past Bolton she passed to Danforth he passes back she shoots and she scores" Gabriella screamed and the ball went through nothing but net

"Oh and she picks up the win for Montez and Danforth" Chad jokes as he put his arm around Gabriella 

"How the hell does the team with Gabi nearly always win" Zeke moans

"Properly because she's better than all of your asses" she told them as she took a swig of her water bottle

"In your dreams Montez" Troy said to her as he put back on his shirt

Gabriella Montez best girl basketball player at the whole of east high, she looks like a boy with the way she dresses always in tracksuit bottoms trainer and oversized hoodie or t-shirt with a hat you hardly ever see her without a cap not even her best friend have seen her without it on, and she defiantly acts like a boy she but know she is a girl, well by sex anyway most of the time she is always mistaken for a boy

Chad Danforth some think of his as the right hand man to his best friend Troy Bolton. Chad is the second best male basketball player at east high next to Troy of course, he dates Taylor mekessie the smartest girl in school, many ask how he pulled that seen as Chad it well not that bright, but they are defiantly dating and hopelessly in love. Chad is a mixed race American male with the bushiest hair you have ever seen he is well built and quite good looking 

Next is Zeke Baylor another basketball player he is good you have to give him that but his talent really shines through at baking, yep zeke loves to bake and believe me he is one of the best, zeke is a very kind hearted boy he has time for everyone and is always there to help, he is dating sharpay Evans east highs ice queen she is kind to her friends and most people but get on the wrong side of 

her and you're in for it, they are also a loved up couple, zeke is a dark skinned American male he is very tall and hopelessly good looking according to sharpay

Last but not least there's Troy ah yes Troy Bolton the most wanted male in east high, with his amazing blue eyes great body, amazing hair and million dollar smile it's enough to have nearly every girl at eat high falling at his feet, he's the captain of the wildcats and the man whore of the school, he always says he is waiting for the right girl to come along but she is yet to arrive 

"Troysie" Came a high pitched squeak

They all turned around to see Bridget , Bridget was the co captain of the cheerleading squad she was tanned but not good tanned more like orangey tanned from too much fake tan, she was slim and quite tall she had blonde hair and a face full make-up

She strode over to where they all were standing saying her hips in the process of it

"Troysie I've missed you" she said with an ugly looking pout

Gabriella and the others were just standing there so Gabriella started to make fake puking sounds causing zeke and Chad to laugh, she turned around and gave Gabriella a glare which Gabriella just smirked at knowing that it Bridget even true anything Gabriella would break her face 

"Urggh hey Bridget what's up" Troy asked

"Nothing much baby I was thinking maybe you could come over tonight and we could have some fun" she purred at him while running a hand down his chest 

Gabriella looked up a Chad who was also trying hard not to laugh; she tore her eyes away from him knowing if she kept looking at him she would laugh

"Umm sorry Bridget but I can't" he said trying to get out of the situation 

"Doing what?" she asked him

He looked over at the others with pleading eyes asking for their help before looking back down at Bridget

"Well ...ur...you see" Troy stuttered

"We have to study for an exam we have tomorrow" Gabriella chimed in

"Do you have to Troysie" Bridget said trying to master the puppy dog eyes 

"Well you wouldn't want Your Troysie getting kicked of the basketball team now would you" Gabriella asked while walking up to them

Bridget huffed "Fine I'll see you later Troysie" Bridget said as she skipped out of the gym

Troy let out a breath "Thanks Gabi you saved my ass" Troy said to her

"Yeah Yeah" Gabriella said as she picked up her gym bag "Now if you'll excuse me the bell is about to go for lunch and I wanna get there before Chad has everything" Gabriella said as she started to make her way out of the gym 

"Hey more like before you eat everything" Chad said as he chased out after her 

In the lunch hall Chad Gabriella Troy Zeke and Jason were all sitting at their usual cool table waiting for Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha to turn up

The doors swung open and in entered all of the together walking over to the usual table 

"Hey guys" They all greeted 

"Taylor put your top on" Gabriella faked gasped 

Everyone looked at her in confusion, except Chad whose head sprung up and sapped around expecting to see his topless girlfriend 

Gabriella smirked and leaned over and took his cheeseburger off his Tray

"She's not top- hey where's my cheeseburger gone" he asked as he turned his head back around

Everyone burst out laughing as Gabriella just sat there eating it

"That was sneaky Gabi real sneaky" Chad sad as he looked at her finishing off his burger

Gabriella smirked at him as she picked her bottle of water up and started to drink it

"Anyway" Sharpay said "me and Tay were in English and we came up with an idea"

"Now that's a shock for you shar "Troy commented earning a death glare from Sharpay

"As I was saying me and Tay want to give Gabi a makeover" Sharpay said with a dreamy look on her face

Gabriella spat the water out that she was holding in her mouth and t went all over Ryan 

"Eww Gabi gross" Ryan said as he grabbed a napkin and started to wipe his now wet face

"You want to what?" Gabriella asked thinking she must have heard wrong

"We want to give you a makeover you know dress different, different hair makeup everything" Taylor informed her

"No nu-uh no way never going to happen" Gabriella told them

"Oh come on Gabi please" Sharpay begged her

"Yeah Gabi are you scared?" Chad chimed in getting his own back for her stealing his cheeseburger 

"Chad if you want to keep your afro I would shut your mouth" Gabriella warned

"Fine I dare you to do it" Troy said with a smirk on her face

"Oh is Gabriella Montez going to back down from the first dare of her life" zeke commented

Gabriella stood there looking at them all, she had never backed down from a dare in her life and she didn't want to but going all girly was like Whoa, but what harm could it do right...

Gabriella sighed "Fine I'll do it" Gabriella said as she put her head in her hands

Everyone looked at her shocked they didn't expect her to do it, they asked her they wanted her to but never expected her to actually agree to it

"Omg this is going to be so much we are going to make you look HOT!" Sharpay said as she took her side kick out and started typing

Gabriella groaned and pulled the hood of her top on her head hand leaned down on the table this was going to be weird

It was now the end of the day and the word had got around that Gabriella was having a makeover and tomorrow they would be expecting the NEW Gabriella Montez

Gabriella was at her locker shoving books in there she was a little bit pissed off that everyone in the school was all talking how she would look tomorrow

"Everyone's talking about you" a masculine voice said

Gabriella shut her locker revealing Troy "I'm so going to kill Sharpay" Gabriella groaned

Troy wrapped his arms around her "Don't worry Gab I have a feeling you are going to look hot" Troy said trying to lighten the mood

"Nor helping Troy" Gabriella Mumbled as she pulled away from him 

All of a sudden sharpay came running around the corner "No time to lose mall closes at 8 much to do lets go" she said all in a rush as she grabbed Gabriella's arm and started to pull her out of east high where Taylor and kelsi were waiting

Troy chuckled to himself as he made his way to basketball practise for some reason he found himself excited about how Gabriella would look tomorrow 


	2. The New Gabriella Montez

One of the Guys

Chapter 1-The New Gabriella Montez

thank you for all the good comments i got on the first chapter i was really happy =

so heres the next one and i hope you like it...x

* * *

Gabriella's alarm clock started beeping bringing her out of her slumber she reached out and smacked it making it shut up, she groaned and looked at the clock 5:00am

"What" Gabriella said as she pulled the covers over of her head and snuggled back into her warm bed closing her eyes

She heard loud footsteps stomping through the hallway and then her bedroom door burst open

"Rise and shine" Came the high pitched cheery voice of her friend Sharpay

"Go away" Gabriella moaned as she snuggled deeper into her bed

Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes she walked over to her friend's bed and drug the covers off of her

"Get up now or we won't have enough time to get you ready" Sharpay said as she threw Gabriella's duvet over the other side of the room

Gabriella Groaned and forced herself out of bed "I'm up" she said as she walked into her bathroom to take a shower

Sharpay smiled to herself with a huge smile before running out of the room to get Kelsi and Taylor up

10 minutes later Gabriella was out of the shower and wrapped her towel safely around her body she opened her bathroom door and walked in to her room to see three smiling face's staring back at her

"Let's get this over with" she said to them

They all squealed and jumped with excitement "Right" Sharpay said sounding very serious "Taylor You do her makeup Kelsi you door her hair and I'll choose her outfit now let's get to work" Sharpay ordered them while clapping her hands

Gabriella just sat at her dressing table having Kelsi pull at her hair and Taylor prop her face while Sharpay was searching through her newly designed wardrobe

Gabriella was so tired she hardly slept last night it wasn't because she couldn't sleep it was because the her friends wouldn't let her sleep, they all dragged her around the mall yesterday to all different clothes stores, shoes stores, makeup stores and everywhere else in the mall

She had bought over 100 different outfits and a pair of shoes to go with each loads of makeup and accessories they made such a fuss when they found out Gabriella had her ears pierced but just didn't wear earrings, they bought tons of new ones and everything else

Then they dragged her to get all her nails done in the shop, at the minute Gabriella's nails and toes were manicured, there was times like this she was happy here mum wasn't home often due to work, Miss Montez was the best heart surgeon in Albuquerque and her job caused her to travel a lot to all different countries saving lives and of course because of this Gabriella was fifthly rich, no one really apart from the gang new this because Gabriella didn't really like to show it off

It was know 7:30am and Gabriella was in her bathroom, the girls were outside waiting for her to come out and show them how she looked now all girlied out, Gabriella took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door and walking out

Sharpay Taylor and Kelsi all turned around when they heard the bathroom door click open they all gasped when they saw Gabriella walk out

She was wearing a pair of citizans wash shorts that came a few inches shorter than midthigh they were dark wash denim with pink crystal outlines at each pocket she had a striped runched granddad on that was a baby green with white stripes going across it and some silver buttons going down the front on her feet she had some white woven t-bar wedges on that strapped safely around the ankle, 

she was carrying a white patent padlock back that was fairly big and plain white with a small padlock on the front of it for accessories. In her ears she had some chunky diamond hoops that were sliver and had diamonds going all the way around them; on her right hand on her middle finger she was wearing a diamante stretch ring and on her left wrist she had some silver interlink bracelets

She had her long brown hair down and curled it sat half way down her back with bits at the front wear Kelsi had positioned it, she was wearing natural makeup that was her colour foundation with black mascara that had her eyes pop out and clear lip-gloss

"Oh"

"My"

"God" The three girls squealed as they walked over to Gabriella

"Gabi you look so gorgeous" Taylor said as she looked at her friend

"Yeah Gabs who knew you had a figure like that" Kelsi said referring to the curves Gabriella had in all the right places

"Do I really look ok?" Gabriella asked nervously

"Take a look for yourself" Sharpay said as she grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her over to her floor length mirror

Gabriella's eye opened wide in shock was she really looking at herself? Yeah she thought it would be different but she never thought she would look like this, now Gabriella wasn't a big headed person but she had to admit she did look good

"You guys did a good job" Gabriella told her friends

"Hell yeah we did" Sharpay said "But it helped a hell of a lot that you are naturally gorgeous" Sharpay told her friend

Gabriella blushed at her friends comment

"Omg the guys are going to freak when they see you" Taylor said "And speaking of guys we need to get to school" Taylor added

The girls all looked at themselves one more time in the mirror before heading downstairs into Sharpay's car and drove heading to east high

The girls arrived at east high car park at 8:00am meaning they had 30 minutes until they had to be at homeroom or in other words 30 minutes to show off the new Gabriella Montez

Sharpay turned off her car and opened the door and got out followed by Taylor and Kelsi, Gabriella however just sat there her nerves getting the better of her as she knew people were going to be waiting for her

Kelsi turned around and saw Gabriella just sitting in the car "Gabriella what wrong?" Kelsi asked her

"I can't do it Kels" Gabriella confessed "I just can't do it"

"Sure you can Gabs what happened to the Gabriella that didn't care what people thought of her, if you had a problem to deal with it" Kelsi asked her

Gabriella smiled as Kelsi's words run through her head "Your right Kels "Gabriella said as she got out of the car "Let's do it"

Kelsi smiled at her friend as they linked arms and caught up with Taylor and Sharpay who were waiting ahead

The four girls walked up to the entrance of east high all linking arms Gabriella and Sharpay in the middle with Kelsi on Gabriella's left and Taylor on Sharpay's Right, they all looked at each other and smiled before they pushed open the doors of east high and entered

Everyone was at east high all in the corridors waiting for Gabriella and her friends to arrive, it was as if someone famous was coming to the school, well Gabriella was quite popular with the guys and she hung out with the most popular guys at east high and his friends so she was actually quite popular

The front doors of east high threw open and in walked 4 girls all linking arms everyone's heads snapped forward and gasps and whispers were heard as the girls strutted down east highs corridor

Everyone's eyes imminently went to the Latina in the middle who's was next to Sharpay, she wasn't familiar so they all knew that was Gabriella, guys mouth's dropped at the sight of the gorgeous sight in front of them her long tanned legs strutting down the halls of east high

"Dude didn't they tell us to meet them here at 8:00? Troy moaned to Chad Zeke Jason and Ryan

"Yeah they did b-"Chad stopped mid sentence and his mouth hung open staring at the sight in front of him

Troy frowned at his friend as he followed his he looked over his shoulder and his mouth basically reached the floor

There was his best friend walking down the hall in shorts with makeup and looking like a girl a totally hot girl, he felt a weird feeling in his stomach as her eyes connected with his and she smile god she had a beautiful smile

As all four girls approached all eyes were still on Gabriella

"So what do you guys think? Sharpay asked the guys

"Damn Gabs you look hot" Chad said to her as the others agreed

Gabriella smiled at him "Thanks Chad" she said to him

"What about you Troy?" Taylor asked him

Troy didn't even hear her he was too busy staring at Gabriella

"Troy" Taylor said again but this time a little louder

Still he carried on staring at Gabriella with an open mouth

"TROY!" Sharpay screeched while hitting him in the chest and earning stares off other people around them

This caused Troy to snap out it and look at his friends staring at him

"Huh? What?" Troy asked

They all laughed at him as he blushed and tried to hide it but he failed

"I was asking you what you thought of Gabriella" Taylor asked him

"Oh umm yeah she urr you umm you look hot" he stuttered out

Gabriella smiled and frowned at him a little bit "Thanks troy" she giggled

The bell went for homeroom and all the gang entered homeroom waiting for Miss Darbus to enter

* * *

there we go chapter 2 i hyope you gys like it please review and tell me what you think

love you guys

love kelly...x


	3. The First Day

* * *

One Of The Guys

Chapter 3-The First Day

sorry its not as good as my other ones but it just made sense for it to be here if you understand that lol

hope you like it

* * *

it was now lunch time and all the gang were sitting at their usual table waiting for Gabriella to come, seen as no had the lesson before with her they didn't know what was taking her so long

"Omg look she's so pretty I wish I looked like her" a freshman said as they walked past the gangs table

The gang all turned to look at the entrance on the cafeteria and saw Gabriella coming their way with a bunch of pieces of paper in her hands

When she got to the table she threw the pieces on paper in the middle of the table and took her normal seat next to Troy

"What's this?" Martha asked as she begun to look at the papers

"Guys phone number's" Gabriella told them

All the girls started opening them and looking at the names and numbers that were there

"Guys have been giving them to me all day in every lesson" Gabriella sighed as she took a chip of Troy's plate

"Gabs there are 18 number's here" Sharpay said with all of them in her hands

"Great" Gabriella said sarcastically as she took a mouthful of her chocolate milkshake

"Dudes" Zeke said "Johnny Daniels heading over here" he told them

Johnny Daniels the captain of the football team and the wildcats worst enemy, the whole basketball team hated him he was a player and used girls no one really apart from his team liked him

All of the boy's faces hardened as he approached the table and sat down next to Gabriella putting his arm around her shoulder

"What up baby" he said to her

Gabriella screwed up her face before turning around to look at him "Hi Johnny" Gabriella said in a fake sweet voice not that he noticed

"So I was thinking me you dinner tonight" he stated to her as he stroked his hand up and down her arm

"Really you want to go out with me?" she asked him

The whole gangs faced frowned at her not seeing where she was going with his she they all hated him

"Yeah baby you know you gotta be the hottest chick at eat high so what do you say" he asked her now lacing his other hand on her exposed thigh

Gabriella looked at the hand that was placed on her thigh ad looked back up at him with a fake smile, she leaned in closer to him so that her face was only a little away from his

Everyone in the cafeteria was know looking wondering what Johnny was doing at the basketball table and touching Gabriella the whole lunch room was quiet

"Do you really want to know my answer" she said to him making sure he could feel her breath on his face

Johnny nodded not being able to answer he licked his lips looking from Gabriella's eyes to her lips and letting them stay there

"Okay here's my answer "she said leaning even further to him leaving only a little gap between them

She smiled before grabbing her milkshake and pouring it on his head the smile not leaving her face

A chorus of oh's where heard from the wildcat table as Johnny stood up covered in chocolate milkshake

Everyone in the cafeteria burst out laughing at the sight of Johnny no girl had ever stood up to him like that no one except Gabriella Montez

Johnny was embarrassed he just stood up and walked back over to his table grabbing napkins to clean him up

"Gabi that was tight" Zeke told her as he high fived her

They all agreed with him as she smiled at them, her eyes connected with Troy's and he gave her a wink she smiled and turned away trying to hide the blush that was coming to her face

"So guys I think we should do something tonight you know just the gang" Sharpay said as she stuffed some of zeke's cookies in her mouth

"Yeah come on we haven't done anything in ages" Kelsi added

"Maybe we should go bowling?" Jason asked them

"God I haven't been bowling in ages" Gabriella told them

"Sorted then we'll go bowling" Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder

Gabriella smiled up at him as he did so; no one said anything though he always done it with her but this time the both felt sparks as their skin first touched but they thought nothing of it

"Well we better get to lesson come on Gabi" Troy said as the both stood up him not removing his arm from around her shoulders

"Yeah see you later guys text me with the time and that later" Gabriella said as they said the goodbye and headed out of the gym

"Is it me or is Troy a little happier with the way Gabriella looks now?" Sharpay said as she watched them walk out of the gym

"Maybe I mean it's a shock to everyone" Ryan said

"No no i think Shars right I think he like her" Taylor agreed with Sharpay

"Na come on guys their best friends" Cad said as he put down his empty chip box

"Not if I have anything to do with it" Sharpay said with a smirk on her face and that only meant one thing she was planning something

* * *

there we go guys hope it was good

please review

love you guys

love kelly...x


	4. Bowling

One of the guys

Chapter 4-Bowling

here we go the next one is where a bit more stiff starts to happen hope you guys like it

* * *

It was now the end of the day and Gabriella was currently at her locker putting some books in there and taking others out and stuffing them in her handbag, when someone come up behind her and covered her eyes with their hands

"Guess who?" the voice asked her

Gabriella smiled she knew exactly who is was she knew by his smell and his voice, "Umm Chad" Gabriella said playing with him

The person dropped their hands and spun her around so she was facing him "You're not that good" Troy said to her

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him "I knew it was you Troy" Gabriella told him as she shut her locker

Troy smirked at her "So you looking forward to getting your assed whipped at bowling tonight" Troy said to her with a smirk on her face

Gabriella let out a laugh "We have been best friends all our lives and you have never beaten me at bowling" Gabriella said to him

"True but we'll see what tonight brings" he told her

Gabriella's phone started going off she took it out of her bag a flipped her sidekick up

_Soz gab can't drive u home c u at bowling alley at 7 lv ya xx_

"Great" Gabriella said as she shut her phone down and placed it in her bag

"What's up?" Troy asked her

"Shar can't drop me home so I'm walking" Gabriella told him

"Well see as you have the best and the hottest best friend in the world I'll take you home" Troy said to her

"Are you sure there's going to be enough room to fit me in there with you and your ego?" Gabriella joked with him

"Do you want me to leave you to walk home?" Troy said to her as he pointed at her

Gabriella grabbed his finger and started to squeeze it "Point at me again and I'll break it" she told him as she let go

Troy rolled his eyes at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "Let's just go" he said as he started leading her out of the school, she smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waist as they went to his car

It was now 6:45 and Gabriella was just leaving her house to go to the bowling alley, she was about to press the button that opens her garage door when she heard a beep from behind her

Gabriella jumped about a foot in the air before she turned around to see Troy sitting in his car laughing at her

"God Bolton are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked him while placing her hand on her heart

Troy leaned over and opened the passenger door "I feel like being nice to the environment so jump in" he told her

Gabriella smiled at him as she made her way over to his car

He couldn't help but notice how good she looked the way her now straight hair hung perfectly down her back, how her natural makeup only made her glow even more, her perfect smile brightened up her face her black ribbed back vest clung to her body perfectly making her bust look even bigger than it already was, her skinny white jeans we reasonably tight and made her slender legs look even longer and the way her sliver heels made noise on the floor as she swayed her perfect hips

She smiled at him as she climbed into the passenger's side of the car; she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek

"Hurry up Bolton or were going to be late and Shar will through a hissy fit" she smiled at him as they both shared a laugh

As the ride was filled with conversation as it normally is Gabriella couldn't help but notice how good he looked

He was wearing a white and grey striped sip up hoody that pulled over his head and had a couple of buttons up the top but obviously Troy being Troy had then undone revealing a white crew neck t-shirt that was plain, he was wearing worker jeans that were dark blue and hung low so they showed off his boxers on his feet he had some white canvas shoes on

"Like what you see gab" He asked her while having a smirk on his face

Gabriella tore her eyes away from him and looked up at his face his perfectly tanned skin and his piercing blue eyes that his hair hung long over them

"You wish Bolton" she told him with a smirk of her own

Troy raised an eyebrow to himself as he pulled into the car park of the bowling alley, they parked got out and made their way up to the entrance of the bowling alley where the new the gang was meeting

They walked over to where they saw Sharpay Taylor Kelsi and Martha standing

"You're late" Sharpay told them "What were you doing shagging in the back of Troy's car" Sharpay teased them

"Sharpay" Gabriella screeched at her as Troy just rubbed the back of his neck and gave out a nervous laugh

Troy cleared his throat "Where are the guys?" He asked

"There over there sorting out the lanes" Taylor told him

"Well I better make sure they get one" he said as he made his way over to the guys

"Gabs you look hot I'm so proud" Sharpay said as she clapped her hands together

"Thanks so do you guys" she told them s they smiled

Sharpay was wearing a double layered mini skirt that had a white layer of frills at the bottom she was wearing a white ribbed vest the same as Gabriella's but in white with white flats on her feet and silver hoops in her ears her hair was down in her natural blonde curls

Taylor was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with brown heels that had an open toe she was wearing a brown long dress top with silver circle droop earrings she had her hair straight that and rested on her shoulders

Kelsi had a pair of black skinny jeans on with a purple t-shirt that has a pattern on the front with black flats on her feet she had a dark green long jacket hung over her arm she had her red hair in its normal straight style and was wearing her contacts

Martha had a pair of white chunky linen trousers, with a black and white striped t-shirt on with grey flats on and black hoop earrings on, her hair was down with half of it pinned up in its normal curls

"Let's go see if the guys go us a lane" Martha said

They all agreed and made their way over to the guys

"So did we get a lane?" Gabriella asked them

"Yep come on we need to get our shoes" Troy said as they went to get their shoes

After they all got their shoes they made their way over to the lane and made teams it was boys against girls

"Ready to lose Bolton" Gabriella's said to him as she finished tying her shoes

Troy smirked at her "If you say so Montez" they had a little laugh before Troy went up to bowl first for the boys team

Troy grabbed the ball and swung it down the lane getting a perfect strike as it hit pins, he skidded on his knees in front of Gabriella as she sat there clapping and laughing at is actions

"Beat that" Troy said to her as he got up off the floor and took her seat

She smirked at him as she picked up the pink bowling ball that Sharpay handed her she went over to the lane a rolled the ball down it in a perfect straight line as it hit the pins in a strike

Gabriella flung her hands up in the air as they girls come round her squealing and screaming

The game carried on with everyone taking it in turns, to everyone's surprise Sharpay was actually pretty good she normally always got a spare and a few strikes, Jason however sucked at it every time he bowled it went into the gutter or only knocked over a few pins.

It was the last bowl for each team and it was Troy's and Gabriella's turn the teams were both tying at this point meaning that the next one to bowl a strike would win the Game

Troy was the first one to bowl he picked up the ball and rolled it down the alley it hit the pins earning him a strike

He groaned in frustration knowing that if Gabriella got this they would looses to girls

Gabriella smirked at him as she picked the ball up and swung it perfectly down the alley getting a strike

All the girls creamed as they all went round Gabriella hugging her happy the won

All the guys groaned knowing the girls would never let them live this down

The girl's looked at them and started laughing

"Aww come on guys cheer up" Taylor said to them while she tried to stop laughing

"Shall we go in the arcade before we leave?" Ryan asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah but i'm going to get a drink first" Gabriella told them

"I'll come with you" Troy said he jumped up and followed her

Sharpay stood there with a smirk on her face he defiantly liked her

After ages of playing in the arcade they all decided it was best to go home

"Hey don't forget Michael's having a party tomorrow night" Chad told them

Sharpay's smirk came on to her face again "Yeah Gabs you can ride with me and the girls" Sharpay said as she saw the disappointment on Troy's ace but her covered it up thinking no one noticed

Sharpay knew he guys would get there before the girls did and would properly be either drunk or tipsy by the time they would get there meaning knowing Troy when he was drunk would get on all different girls, she could see if Gabriella liked him then she could make a plan o get them together

"Ok shar pick me up by guys" Gabriella said as her and Troy headed to his car

They all said there goodbye before heading home

* * *

there we go guys please review,

love you

love kelly...x


	5. The Party

* * *

One of the guys

Chapter 5-The party 

this chapter was quite long about 10 pages lol but i got it out i hope you guys like this chapter...x

* * *

It was Saturday night and Gabriella was just putting her last earring in her ear as she heard a car horn honk from outside her house

She looked out of her window and saw a pink convertible with the initials se on the front of the she closed the curtain grabbed her bag and headed out the front door closing it behind her

She was wearing a short black dress that had a silver line across the bust and two thin straps, it went slightly wavy at the bottom with a grey section along the bottom of the dress on her feet she was wearing some simple black heels

Sharpay was wearing a short halter neck hot pink dress that showed a bit of cleavage making her bust look so much bigger on her feet she was wearing matching pink opened toe heels

Taylor had on a satin v-neck dress that tied around her neck it was black along the top and the waist and the rest of the dress was silver on her feet she had some silver heels

Kelsi was wearing a short black bow tunic that had spaghetti straps and a large bow in the centre of the dress on her feet she had silver heels to match her silver dress jewellery

Gabriella opened the door to the passenger side of the car and slipped in, Kelsi and Taylor were in the back and sharpay was driving she greeted them all as sharpay pulled off

"Where's Martha?" Gabriella asked about their Dance crazed friend

"Oh her and Ryan decided not to come they wanted the house to themselves for a little while" Sharpay told them in a if-you-know-what-I-mean voice

"Yeah they have to be doing something or Martha wouldn't have missed out at a chance to dance the night away" Kelsi commented

They all burst out laughing at her comment that was so unlike Kelsi

"So gabs looking to hook up with anyone tonight?" Taylor asked her

"Nope just going to have some fun "Gabriella told them to be honest she hadn't even though of "hooking up" with anyone

"Yeah Gabi right here is saving herself for Troy-Boy" Sharpay said patting Gabriella's thigh before returning both hands to the steering wheel

Gabriella scoffed at her comment "Me and Troy Shar somehow I don't think so" Gabriella told her

"What's the Problem your hot he's hot your single he's single he likes you and you like him" Sharpay said not taking her eyes from the road

Gabriella snorted at her "What shar are you crazy Troy doesn't like me and I don't like him" Gabriella said trying to convince both sharpay and herself of the last part

"Uh-huh sure" Sharpay said as she pulled into the house that the part was being held, the music was already blaring and you could see teenagers passed out on the lawn already, they all got out of the car and made their way into the house dodging the already drunk teens

"Don't let go" Sharpay said as they all connected hands and sharpay went in first pulling them all through the crowds of drunk teens that were grinding making out and practically having sex on the dance floor

Somehow sharpay had managed to pull them all through to the kitchen still together, as they entered the kitchen they let go of each other knowing they were know safe from the entire crowd that was mainly in the living room

"God it's what 11:00 and people are already smashed" Kelsi said dodging the guy who was being sick in the corner

"Where do you think the guys are" Taylor asked them

"Right there" Sharpay said as she pointed to the four stumbling guys making their way towards them

"Great there already out of their heads" Taylor said as she was approached by her drunk boyfriend

"Hey baby h-how's go-ing" Chad slurred as she swung his arm around Taylor

"G-Gabi you lo-look fucking hot" Troy slurred as he leaned up against her for support

"Urr thanks Troy" Gabriella said as she inhaled the heavy smell o alcohol on him

Gabriella looked around for her friends help, but she noticed that they had all disappeared somewhere through the crowd leaving her with Troy

She cursed them under her breath as she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist to stop him from swaying

"I didn't know you felt that way" Troy said as he pulled her body closer to his

"Just trying to stop you from falling over Troy" she told him it was times like this that Gabriella was glad that she was string for a girl due to the fact she used to be like a boy

"Cause you are you just want to be close to me" she said looking down into her eyes

Gabriella looked up into his eyes, letting their eyes connect they both started to lean in not breaking their eye contact, Gabriella could feel Troy's breath on her lips just before their lips could connect an annoying high pitched voice interrupted them

"Troysie" Bridget squeaked standing in the middle of him and Gabriella

Gabriella let out a breath realisation setting in she almost just kissed her best friend, she looked p to see him swaying about looking at her while trying to make Bridget think he was listing her

Gabriella knew Bridget was drunk her normally high pitched voice was now even higher and she kept letting out a drunken giggle

Gabriella decided that she was going to leave knowing both Troy and Bridget were drunk they would properly take this even further meaning a trip to the bedroom

Gabriella walked away from them and into the overly crowded living room pushing her way through people who were trying to grab her to dance with them; she pushed through in till she bumped into someone familiar

"Whoa are you ok gabs" Sharpay asked turning around to her friend

"Oh thank god it's you if I was someone else trying to grab me I would have killed them" Gabriella said to her

Sharpay giggled at her "Why aren't you with Troy stopping him from doing something stupid" Sharpay asked with amusement in her voce

"I don't think he will notice I'm gone" Gabriella said while pointing over to Troy who now had his tongue down Bridget's throat

Sharpay looked at Gabriella trying to work out if she was jealous but she couldn't' read her she wasn't showing anything, and her body language didn't wasn't giving anything away either

"Are you jealous about it?" Sharpay asked her

Gabriella frowned at her "of course I'm not jealous why you would think that?" Gabriella asked her

Sharpay looked at Gabriella trying to get a sign of something but she was too good at covering her emotions, all she did was get a little bit defensive

"Oh nothing and buy the way there's a cute boy making his way over here and I'm guessing it's not for me" Sharpay said as she started walking away from her she thought it would be a perfect way to get Troy a little jealous

"No shar wai-"Gabriella sighed she had already walked back over to zeke

She turned around to see a amazingly good looking guy in front of her he was quite tall and broad a little like Troy he looked older than hem though but she could be mistaken, he had black spiky hair and was wearing a stripy t-shirt with jeans and some trainers he was quite tanned but not as tanned as Troy with a good smile and green eyes that sparkled

"Hi I'm Danny" He said sticking his hand out

"Gabriella" she said taking his hand and shaking it while smiling up at him

"So I haven't seen you before are you new?" He asked her

"Nope but I haven't seen you either are you knew?" she repeated his question

"Nar this is my cousin's party and he asked me to come so here I am" he told her

She giggled at him causing him to smile a little more "So you go east high huh?" he asked her

"Yeah but I know you don't"

"Nah I'm in my first year of collage" He said to her "I go A of U"

"Oh what are you studying" she asked him

"Science and some other stiff I'm training to become a doctor" he informed her

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him "Really I had you down as the sports playing type" she told him

He chuckled at her "Really because I had you down as the shy timid type but I guess we were both wrong" he said smiled down at her

"Yeah i guess we were" she agreed with him

"Do you wanna dance" He asked holding out his hand to her

"Sure why not" she said as she took his hand and he lead her through the crowd

They got to the centre of the room and he pulled her back gently to his chest, he started to grind against her and when Gabriella caught on to his rhythm she started to grind with him, his right hand was on her stomach and his left went onto her exposed thigh, she stiffened at first but when she realised he was just resting it there she relaxed

Troy had just finished having his "fun" upstairs with Bridget he came down and went straight in to the kitchen, he grabbed a beer and downed it in one throwing it somewhere on the counter top, he was still drunk but he spotted the gang in part of the kitchen and walked over to them

"Hey guy w-what's up" Troy slurred a little

"H-hey man did you h-have a nice time" Chad asked referring to his time upstairs with Bridget

Troy smirked inn response as he looked over the gang realising the one person was missing

"W-where's Gabi" Troy asked as he couldn't see her face in the gang

Sharpay smirked knowing this would defiantly get him jealous "She's over there having some fun of her own" she said as she pointed o Gabriella and the cute guy grinding to the music

Troy followed Sharpay's finger and saw Gabriella grinding with some guy he didn't know Troy felt jealously run through him as he watched Gabriella grinding with someone that wasn't him, normally he would have been pissed but let it go but where he was drunk made it worse

He narrowed his eyes and started making his way over there pushing people out of the way as he did so

When he reached where they were dancing he narrowed his eyes even more before pulling Gabriella towards him and pushing the guy back "What do you think you doing" Troy growled letting the alcohol get the better of him

Gabriella's eyes widen as she saw Danny stumble back at bit before regaining his balance and squaring up to Troy

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Danny growled getting all in Troy's face

"Don't you ever touch her again" Troy said not backing down

"I'll do what I wanna do can't tell me what to do" Danny sneered at him

Gabriella could see Troy getting angry and she knew it wasn't a good sign; she stood in front of him placing her hands on his chest

"Troy just leave it" Gabriella said giving him a little push

Troy looked down at the girl in front of him and nodded allowing her to push him away

They went over to the corner where there were less people with the gang following them

"Troy what was that?" she asked him as he lent against the wall

"Nothing" Troy mumbled and he leaned further against the wall to stop himself from falling over

Gabriella sighed at him and turned to the rest of the gang "I better get him home before he passes out" Gabriella told them she knew she would have to drive since he was in no state to

"Whoa gabs you can't take him home like that his dad will kill him" Kelsi told her doing her best no to topple over with Jason leaning up against her

"I know that he'll just have to crash at mine tonight" Gabriella told them as she went over to Troy and took his keys out of his pocket

After the girls helped her get him in to the car seen as the others were too drunk to be able to help she drove them to her house, he only lived a street behind her, Troy slept most of the way but was sick as they got out of the car on Gabriella's shoes

"Thanks very much Troy" she said as she lifted him out of the car she shut the door behind them and locked the car they made their way over to the front door, she leaned Troy up against the wall as she 

opened the door when she did she put one o his arms around her neck and her other one around his waist

She managed to get him up the stairs while struggling him leaning on her for more support, as they got into her room she plopped him down on his bed then swung his legs over so he could lie down

"Gabi I love you" Troy told her as she started unbuttoning his shirt because it has sick on it

She giggled at him "I love you to Troy" she said while she started removing his trousers leaving him in his boxers and socks

"How you feeling?" she asked him as she lifted him up o his head was laying on the pillows

"Sick" he told her as he closed his eyes and putting one leg in the covers

She walked out into the hallways and came back with a bucket

"I'm going to leave this here just in case you can't make it to the bathroom" she told him placing the bowl at the side of the bed

She quickly went in to the bathroom and changed in to her pyjamas and putting Troy's clothes in the wash basket

When she came back out she saw that Troy was already passed out she giggled to herself as she went over and placed a kiss on the side of his head "Good night Troy" she whispered in his ear watching a small plaster on his face as he mumbled in his sleep

She smiled at him before grabbing her sleeping bag and crawling on to the couch that was in her room

* * *

there we go i hope you guys liked it it shows how jealous Troy can get when it comes to Gabriella

if you have any ideas or pointers you can tell me and i will give you credit for it

please review guys

love you

love kelly...x


	6. Hangovers&Confessions

One of the guys

Chapter 6-Hangovers& confessions

Heres the next chapter hope you guys like it

* * *

Troy had just woken up he has a massive headache and felt sick, he was still lying in Gabriella's bed knowing that when he moved it made him feel even worse

He heard movement from downstairs knowing it had to be Gabriella he dragged himself out of bed and made his way down stairs doing his best not to puke from all the movement, he made his way into the kitchen and plonked himself down on one of the stools placing his head on the cool counter

Gabriella turned around after feeling another presence in the room and noticed Troy with his head down on the counter, he was pale, his hair was a mess and he was still just wearing his boxers

_He does look good in his boxers_ Gabriella thought to herself, her eyes widened when she processed what she had just said she shook her head she couldn't be thinking things like that about her best friend

"How you feeling?" she asked him while she carried on mixing whatever she was mixing

Troy groaned "Like shit" Troy mumbled not lifting his head from the counter

Gabriella giggled at him and he gave her the finger "Drink this" she told him as she placed a purple drink in front of him

Troy slowly opened one of his eyes and looked at what she had put in front of him "What the fuck is that?" he asked her as he looked at the purple stuff in front of him

"It's a drink" she said sarcasm dripping from her voice

Troy rolled his eyes causing him to wince slightly and the pain got a little worse for the moment "well I know that but what it is" he asked her again

"It's my hangover cure and I suggest that if you want to get rid of yours you should drink it" she told him as she sat opposite him with a glass of orange juice in her hand

Troy looked over at her drinking her orange juice and sighed "you promise me it will make me feel better?" Troy said making a face at the drink in front of him

"Have I ever lied to you" she asked him

Troy sighed again knowing g that she had never lied to him he picked p the glass of whatever it was and pinched his nose her gulped it all down in one go and placing the empty glass down and burping

"That wasn't that bad" Troy said as he wiped his mouth

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him as she took his glass and placed it in the sink with hers

"Well I'm going back to bed" Gabriella told him

Troy got up and started to follow her "I see the makeover hasn't changed you boy like sleeping habits" Troy joked with her

Gabriella looked over her shoulder and smiled at him "Well we can't change all of me now can we" she said to him as she opened the door to her room

Gabriella walked over and flopped down on her bed "you can have the couch this time my back is killing me" she told him

"Nu-uh Troy said I am going back in the bed" He said as he lied down next to her

"It's my bed" she told him as she snuggled under the covers

"Then I guess you're going to have to put up with me as well" he said as he too got under the covers with her

Gabriella turned over so she was know facing Troy in her double bed "Whatever Bolton" she said

Troy moved some hair out of her face "You really are gorgeous Gabi" he told her

Gabriella blushed and hid her head under the covers hoping that he didn't notice

"Are you blushing" he asked her as he tried to pull the covers from her face

"No" she mumbled not letting him see her face

"Yes you are" he said as he managed to get the covers away from her face revealing her slightly tinted cheeks

"Troooooooooy" she whined as she tried to cover her face again but he wouldn't let her

"Brie its ok to blush" he told her still having her hands in his from where he was trying to prevent her from covering her face

"Wait what did you just called me?" she asked to him

"Brie "he said to her "Everyone calls you Gabi its only fair I have special privileges to call you something that only I can call you" he said to her

She smiled at him "You wanna be careful people might start getting the wring idea and then I'll have the whole cheerleading squad on my back" she joked with him

"Properly more than that" Troy told her

Gabriella's mouth dropped open and she started at him in shock "Troy how many girls have you actually slept with" she asked him

"To be honest properly about 12 different girls but I have to say I have been round them more than once" he confessed to her

"God you're such a whore" she said to him as she turned so she was lying on her back

Troy moved over and rested his head n her stomach, he was now lying on his back with his head on her stomach and his feet hanging off the end of the bed

"Are you mad at me?" Troy asked her

Gabriella propped herself up on her elbows so she could see "No why would I be mad?" she asked him with a puzzled look on her face trying to cover up the feeling that she had was it jealously

"No I just though that you were pissed off at me" he said to her looking up at her

"I mean I would be pissed off if I was dating you but I'm not so it doesn't matter" Gabriella said trying to convince herself and sift the feeling in her stomach

Troy let out a sigh as she said this "would you ever date someone like me?" he asked her nervously

Gabriella looked at him and frowned at bit with a hint of a smile on her face "What" she asked him even though she heard she just wanted to make sure

"I asked you if you would ever date someone like me" he asked her again

Gabriella tore her eyes away from him and looked down at her stomach; she took a deep breath before looking back him "Yeah" she told him

He smirked up at "Why" he asked her as he watched her eyes widen a little before connecting back with his

"What do you mean why" she asked him

"What would make you go for a guy like me?" he asked her again he smirked when he saw her biting her lip and hesitating to answer

Gabriella looked down at him still biting her lip and shrugged her shoulders hoping he would get off of the question

"Come on Brie there's got to be a reason why you would go for someone like me" he said to her

Gabriella sighed and released her lip "Well you can be sweet when you want to be and a gentleman, you listen when I need to talk to you and are there for me when I need you and yourgoodlooking" she mumbled the last bit quietly

Troy squinted his eyes at her a little bit "I'm sorry what was the last bit" he asked her again

Gabriella sighed before answering "I said you are good looking"

Troy smirked before turning himself so he was now lying in between her legs

"Oh so you think I'm good looking do you?" he teased her

Gabriella smiled biting her lip and not looking at him "Maybe" she whispered

Troy crawled up so he was now leaning over the top of her supporting himself with his arms, Gabriella felt her heart beating faster she had no clue what he was doing or was going to do

"Well" Troy said as he lowered his head and brushed his nose against hers "I happen to think you're very good looking yourself" he whispered huskily

Gabriella couldn't talk her breath was hitched in her throat her heart was fluttering and she had butterfly's in her stomach the feel of troy's breath on her sent shivers down her spine

Troy smiled as he felt her shiver beneath him he looked up at her eyes before looking back down at her lips she was biting her bottom lip again

He licked his lips while looking at her they looked so moist lush and plump, he brung his hand and placed it against her cheek as she started to cares it, he felt her lean into his touch he lent down further to her and pressed his lips against hers

Gabriella felt Troy's lips on hers her eyes widened at the warmth his lips were giving hers she was tensed at first but relaxed and started kissing back

Gabriella's hand went to his cheek as she rubbed it with her thumb while Troy's hand drew invisible circles on her stomach

Gabriella felt Troy lick the bottom of her lip; she slowly opened her mouth giving him access

He could feel she was nervous so he slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth, once she relaxed again she started to battle against his tongue he went round the whole of her mouth tasting all of her sweetness not wanting the taste or the kiss to end

When air became a need they pulled away and Troy rested his forehead on Gabriella's both looking in each other's eyes both breathing heavy

* * *

Awww a little Troyella there if you have any ideas of how you think this like if they should get together now or if i should make them fool around and then go out or anyother way just let me know and the best idea i will dedicate the chapter too

please review guys

love you

love kelly...x


	7. Fine The Way We Are?

One of the guys

Chapter 7-Fine the way we are?

this chapter is dedicated to **ItsInMyBlood **** lilsweety123** this chapter is for you both and proberly some more dedicated to you both as well cause you gave me really great ideas and i am proberly going to use both of your ideas during the story thanks to you both love you...x

* * *

It had been a week now since Troy and Gabriella had that kiss in her bedroom, they hadn't told anyone about it they decided that keeping it between them would be better

They weren't a couple more like friends with benefits would come closer to it they made out often when they were on their own and feel each other up so far they hadn't taken it any further than that, Troy didn't want to push Gabriella and Gabriella well she didn't really know how she felt bout it there was a part of her that wanted to have sex with Troy but then there was another part of her that though she should wait and not go so fast

It was Saturday afternoon and Gabriella had just come back from the mall with Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha she hadn't seen Troy since school on Friday she knew him and the guys were all staying at Chad's watching some basketball game on Friday night but apart from that she didn't know what he was doing

Gabriella walked over to the home phone and press the message button them to be read out, she went by deleting the ones from people trying to get hold of her mum, they knew better than to call the home phone they should try her mobile, she carried on deleting the messages until a voice caught her attention

_Gabriella hunni its mum sorry that I haven't called I have been really busy with work and I'm sorry I called so I couldn't catch you to be able to talk, anyway i just called to tell you that I am going to be out here for a bit longer than intended, I don't know when I will be home it depends on how things go sweetie u tot to worry all bills are being taken care of and I am putting money in your account weekly anyway I better go call you soon gabby love you_

Gabriella screamed in anger as she stomped up the stairs her mum was never home sure she knew her mum loved her job and it made her so would never want to take that away from her she just wished her mum was home more, not that she really admitted it but she missed her mum it got lonely in her house on her own

Gabriella walked into her bedroom and threw her stuff on her bed she grabbed some clothes and went into her bathroom hoping that a nice long hot shower would help her calm down a bit and relax

She jumped into the steaming hot power shower and let the warm water run over her body instantly relaxing her, she stood there for a few minutes letting the water calm her she washed herself and her hair before getting and slipping on her change of clothes

She as now wearing a pair of baby pink short shorts and a white tank top she towel tried her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail

She walked out the bathroom to see Troy sitting on her bed she jumped slightly at first not expecting to see anyone one there before he spoke

"You know you really should lock them balcony door of yours" he told her as he got up to sitting position on her bed

She smiled and rolled her eyes "Not everyone's like you Troy and decides to break into my house" she told him as she sat next to him on her bed

Troy smiled and rolled on top of her burring his face in the crook of her neck "I missed you last night" He told her

Gabriella giggled at the feeling of him on her neck "I know you didn't pay me my daily visit" she said to him as he started to kiss her neck

"I'm sorry" he mumbled as he continued placing kissing on her neck

Gabriella bit her lip as she let a moan escape her mouth

Troy kissed up her neck and along her jaw line until her met her mouth a gave her a passionate kiss which she imminently responded to , he pushed his tongue into her mouth their tongues going into a battle

That was one thing about Gabriella she wouldn't let him take control like all the other girls did she made him fight for her and he liked it he liked that she didn't fall at his feet like everyone else and she wasn't scared to tell him where to go if she was pissed off at him

When air became a need they broke apart both breathing heavy looking at each other

"I'm hungry" Gabriella said as she got up from underneath him

"Way to kill the moment Brie" he told her

She stuck her tongue out at him before walking out of the room, Troy laughed to himself before getting up and following her downstairs

Gabriella went to the fridge and pulled out some Ben and jerry's cookie dough ice cream which had been her and Troy's favourite since they were little

"Do you want some?" she asked him as he came into the kitchen and took his place on the stool "sure" he said to her

Gabriella went over to the draw and pulled out two spoons before coming and sitting on the stall opposite Troy lacing the ice cream tub in the middle of them and handing him a spoon

Troy took the spoon and they starting eating the ice cream both in comfortable silence

Troy was looking at Gabriella taking her all in god she was beautiful it couldn't believe that it took the makeover to make him realise how much he actually liked her, she was perfect to him from her smile to her hair and everything else about her he knew he wanted her yeah he wanted all of her but he knew she wasn't ready for that just yet but he was willing to wait for her he wasn't going to push 

her, he was going to wait until she come to him saying she was ready ad until she did he wasn't going to mention anymore about it

"What" she asked him as she saw him staring at her

"Nothing" he told her

Gabriella shook her head at as she took some more ice cream

Troy looked at her he wanted so badly for her to be his girlfriend but he didn't think she wanted to be and he was scared of getting rejected

"Troy you're staring at me again"

Troy snapped out of his trance "Well can you blame" he said taking another scoop of ice cream

"You're such a suck up" she told him

He winked at her and gave her his famous smirk

"That one doesn't work on me Bolton" she told him with a smirk of her own

He lent over the counter and gave her a peck on her lips "No but that does" he told her

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him but still had her smile on her face

"I'm full" Troy said as he put his spoon on the counter

"Same here" Gabriella agreed as she got up to put the stuff away

Troy stared at her again she was so beautiful to him it was weird how everything she done make him have them feelings in his stomach, he smiled to himself just thinking about it he knew she wasn't his girlfriend but they were as good as he thought of her with another guy made his heart ach

Then it hit him she wasn't his girlfriend and even though he didn't think she would there was nothing stopping her getting a boyfriend if she wanted to, and he wouldn't be able to stop her cause they weren't together they were just mucking around

This feeling made his stomach turn the thought of _his brie_ being in anyone else's arms but his he never wanted that to happen he wanted her to be with him and only him and him to be with her and only her he knew he had to do something about it

"Brie be my girlfriend" Troy blustered out

Gabriella froze did he really just ask her that question or was she just imaging it she slowly turned around to him with wide eyes and a shocked face

"w-what" she stuttered out in shock of what he just asked her

"Be my girlfriend" she said as if it was the simplest question on the planet

Gabriella swallowed her throat dry she just stared at him, was he being serious? Was this what she wanted? A million things were going through her mind at the, minute just by him asking her one question

"B-but I thought we were fine the way we are" she whispered out

Troy frowned at her why hadn't she said yes? Didn't she want this?

"We are but don't you want to be something more show the world that were together and happy, show everyone that you're mine and I'm yours" she tried to convince her

By now Troy was standing in front of her, her little hands in his big ones he was starring into her eyes he wanted his he wanted nothing but this

"But were happy like this aren't we?" Gabriella tried reasoning with him

It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Troy her heart was screaming at her to say yes to be Troy's girlfriend show everyone that they were into each other

But her head, her head was telling her to say no stay how they are not to complicate things, not get other people involved in what they had

And at the minute she was listing to her head over her heart

Troy gripped her hands tighter "yeah but think how happy we would be if we could be like this all the time not just behind closed doors" he said to her

Gabriella let go of his hands a run one of her' through her hair a habit she got from Troy as they grew up

"But wouldn't it just complicate things" she asked it

Troy sighed and looked down he was getting angry that she was just trying to make up some excuses for them not ne together

When he looked back up at her he saw confusion and worry written all in her eyes, but that didn't matter at the minute he was angry she obviously liked him and she knew he liked her so why was she making everything so difficult

"You know what fine of you didn't want to be with me you should have just said instead of making up all these excuses" he stressed at her

"No Troy it n-"before she could finish Troy interrupted her

"DONT TELL ME IT'S NOT LIKE THAT GABRIELLA WHEN YOU KNOW IT IS" he shouted at her he knew he was over reacting a bit but he couldn't help it, it hurt being rejected

Gabriella jumped at first shocked by him shouting at her she didn't know why he was shouting at her

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME" she screamed back at him she was angry now he had no right to shout at her for nothing

"FOR NOTHING FOR NOTHING" Troy shouted "YOU'RE SITTING THERE REJECTING ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OK WTH IT" He shouted

"I DIDN'T REJECT YOU WE WERE JSUT TALKING ABOUT IT AND YOU STARTED YELLING AT ME" she screamed she was getting angry now but she didn't care he was yelling for nothing

"THATS BULLSHIT GABRIELLA AND YOU KNOW IT YOU WANT TO DO THINGS WITH ME BUT YOU DONT WANT TO BE WITH ME THATS FUCKED UP" he told her he was so angry you could almost see the steam coming out if his ears

Gabriella screamed in frustration "YOU FUCKED IT UP WE WERE HAPPY WITH THE WAYS THINGS WERE UNTILL YOU DECIDED TO TRY AND CHANGE THINGS" she screeched at him

"FINE IF THATS HOW THINGS ARE LETS JUST FORGET THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING HAPPENED IM OUT" He shouted as she stormed out of the house slamming the front door behind him

* * *

there we go guys a little bit of drama in this chapter i hoped you liked it

please review and tell me what you think

love you guys

love kelly...x


	8. In The Rain

One of the guys

Chapter 8-In the rain

It was now Monday and Gabriella and Troy hadn't spoken to each other since they had that fight on Saturday and to be honest it was killing both of them, they weren't on speaking terms and not only had they lost the sort of like relationship but also their friendship. Both of them wanted to just go and talk to each other but they were both to stubborn to make the first move

Gabriella pulled into the car park and got out of her car she was wearing a baby yellow t-shirt, jeans and some yellow dolly shoes

She walked into east high and strolled down the hallways earning wolf whistles from nearly all of the guys even if they were taken, she smiled politely at them as she walked past until her eyes connected with piercing blue and that kind of blue only belonged to one person

Troy was standing up against his locker with his arms folded strongly across his chest and one foot crossed over the other. He looked at Gabriella he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked in just t-short and jeans he so badly wanted to go over there and tell her he was sorry and to get back how they were, but something in him wouldn't let him something in him was telling him that it was her fault and she should be the one to apologize first.

He tore his eyes away from her and walked away not bothering to look back and see the hurt flash through her eyes.

Gabriella sighed as Troy walked away she wanted to go over to him for things to go back how they were between them, but he wasn't making and effort so why should she.

She walked over to her locker opening and shoving her books in there before slamming it shut and heading to homeroom.

As she got there she saw the gang all by Sharpay's desk well everyone except the blue eyed hottie. She made her way over to them greeting them all as they greeting her back, before anything else could be said the bell rung and they all made their ways over to their own desks.

Gabriella sat at her desk and took out a notebook; the door swung open getting her attention as Troy walked in with his arm around none other than Bridget.

Gabriella felt a pang of jealously in her chest and an ach in her heart as she saw them walk in together like that. She ripped her eyes away from the pair refusing to make eye contact with either of them as she now focused her attention to Miss Darbus as she entered the room.

Troy removed his arm from Bridget's shoulders and made his way to his seat as Miss Darbus entered the classroom. He had noticed Gabriella looking at him as he and Bridget entered the classroom and he could have sworn that he saw some hurt in her eyes. It did make him feel guilty but before she could even think about doing anything Miss Darbus entered the class room.

"Good morning young thespians" Miss Darbus greeted as she entered the room "I have a few morning announcements to tell you before I let you get back to doing whatever you're doing" she said.

"First of ball Mr Bolton has announced that basketball will be cancelled today" she announced, there were some cheers that erupted from the basketball team as they know have a free night.

"Secondly the new musical auditions will be held on Thursday during free period partner and single auditions are welcome that will be all" she said as she took her place at her desk.

The class broke out into quiet conversations, some about the announcements that were just made, some about everyday things and some about personal things.

Gabriella sat there in deep thought until she felt her phone vibrate, she made sure Miss Darbus wasn't looking before she flipped open her sidekick and read her message

_R u ok u seem down x shar x_

Gabriella looked up to see Sharpay looking at her with a concerned expression on her face she smiled at her before replying

_Nothings up jst don't feel 2 well x Gabi x_

Gabriella flipped her phone down after sending her text message to Sharpay. She could feel someone's eyes on her so she looked up to see Troy turned around looking at her.

She looked back at him he seemed to be trying to say something to her with his eyes, but before she could really take any notice he phone buzzed again.

She tore her eyes away from Troy and down to her sidekick flipping it open at the new message

_Ok but I'm here if u need me x Shar x_

Gabriella smiled to herself as she read he ext message but before she had a change to reply the bell went signalling first period. She got up from her seat and walked out the classroom, she headed down to her next class.

As she was walking she saw Troy coming towards her but before he could quire get to her he was stopped by Bridget. Gabriella turned her head the other way and continued her way to her next lesson

It was now lunch time and the gang accept Troy were at the usual Table.

"And she was all over him even though he had a girlfriend what a slut" Sharpay said

The current conversation flowing on their table was how Elle McDonald another cheerleader was flirting and all over someone else's boyfriend.

"She's a cheerleader Shar most of them are" Taylor commented as she placed some lettuce in her mouth

The rest of the conversation was interrupted as Troy made his way over to the table with Bridget in toe. Troy took his normal place next to Gabriella at their table, however this time Bridget decided to squeeze herself in between them.

Gabriella let out an angry sigh as Bridget pushed into her as she squeezed in between her and Troy.

Sharpay glared at the girl that now sat across from her where Gabriella was sitting up until a few seconds ago.

"Bridget what are you doing here" Sharpay asked her through gritted teeth with a fake cheery voice and a fake smile.

"Oh well you see Troysie here just insisted that I came and sit with him today" she said as she had a smile across her face and liked her arm through Troy's.

Sharpay glared a Troy referring to the fact he had brung her to the table.

Troy raised his arm that was being held by Bridget up in defence as if to say he had nothing to do with it.

"Guys I'll see you later I've got some things I need to do" Gabriella said as she rose from her seat

"Like what" Sharpay asked her she was curious, Gabriella had been acting weird all day but she wouldn't confess what's up.

"Just some stuff bye guys" She said before she left and walked out the cafeteria.

Sharpay stared after her before turning back to the rest of the gang "does anyone know what's wrong with her?" she asked them all.

Everyone shook their heads as Troy done or said nothing and Bridget just sat there clueless.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked him knowing he was hiding something

Troy sighed knowing that it would come out eventually so he might as well say something "We just had a little falling out that's all" he told them hoping that no one would ask why

"How come dude" Chad asked "You and Gabriella never fight about anything" he said

"Nothing it was just stupid leave at that" he told them

Sharpay carried on looking at Troy she knew he was hiding something but she decided to let it go for now she didn't want to make the situation worse.

"Not like he cares anyway he has me to worry about" Bridget said

Sharpay's eye narrowed at the girl in front of her she was about to give her a piece of her mind but before she could she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Just leave it babe" Zeke whispered in her ear as he removed his hand from her mouth and let his arm hang around her shoulders

Sharpay nodded and took a sip of her drink still keeping her firm glare on Bridget.

The school day was now over and Gabriella couldn't be happier. She had avoided the gang for the rest of the day she really didn't feel like being questioned about why she was pissed off. She was also happy that she didn't have to see Troy and Bridget together. She had known Troy long enough to know that his heart wasn't in whatever was going on between them by the way he was acting with her.

Gabriella couldn't help but feel that dull ache in her chest again, she knew it was he fault that Troy was hanging around Bridget like that she had pushed him away. She should have just listened to her 

heart and said yes to being Troy's girlfriend, she wanted to god she really wanted to she was just scared that if she did they would lose their friendship if anything went wrong. But she had lost anything anyway.

She jumped at the sound of thunder roaring from outside and the rain pelting against the window.

She couldn't help but wonder what Troy was doing right now, if things were ok between them he would properly be here with her. She knew all he had to do was apologize to her and things would go back to how they were, but she knew he wouldn't he was too stubborn like that. She knew what she had to do and without giving it anymore though she darted out the front door.

As soon as she stepped out the front door she got soaked within seconds from the heavy rain that was pelting down. She begun running in the rain he only lived on the next street and she was a fats runner. She knew that he would be home on his own since he Bolton's always done their shopping on a Monday night after Lucille finished work. Gabriella was now soaked from head to toe her clothes stocking to her, she was shivered because of the cold seen as she only had her t-shirt on.

Before she knew it she was standing outside his house. She pushed open the gate and run up the path way towards his front door. When she got there she banged on the door hard waiting for him to open it.

She heard feet shuffling inside the house before the door opened revealing Troy.

"Brie what are you doing here?" He asked her staring at the ripping wet girl standing in front of him

"Troy I came to s-"she was cut off by the sickly sweet voice

"Troysie who's at the door" the high pitched voice squeaked

"Brie li-"Troy begun but Gabriella cut him off

"No Troy it was obviously a mistake coming here I'm sorry to interrupt" she said to him as she jogged down the pathway on out of his gate

As she got away from his house she started to run a bit how could she have been so stupid? It was obvious that he wouldn't hang around for her. And know she had gone and made a fool of herself and caused herself some more heart ache.

She was about to turn off of Troy's street when someone grabbed her arm. She was spun around to see Troy standing there holding her arm, dripping wet and breathing heavy.

"Brie why did you come?" Troy asked her breathlessly

"Look I'm sorry Troy it was a mistake" Gabriella told him as she tried to break free of his grasp.

Troy felt her trying to leave again but he wouldn't let her. "Brie tell me?" Troy pleaded with her

Gabriella sighed "I just I just came to say that I was sorry, sorry for being a bitch"

"No Brie I'm sorry" He told her "I shouldn't have shouted at you like that I was just angry"

"No Troy you were right I was just making excuses I was scared of becoming you girlfriend" she told him

"But why?" He asked her

"Truthfully I was scared of getting hurt and things changing between us when they were going ok between us but I realised I was wrong" she told him

"What do you mean?" he asked her

"Troy I also came here to see if the offer was still open" she told him

Troy smiled down at her, as he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss

"The offer will always be open to you" he told her

"So does this mean?" she asked him

"Brie will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked her

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head "Yeah I'd love to me" she told him

Troy crashed his lips on to hers as he picked her up by the waist and held her never breaking the kiss.

Now this would be one to remember how she became his girlfriend in the rain.

* * *

there we go guys there another chapter please review

thanks guys

love you...x


	9. Reactions

One of the guys

Chapter 9-Reactions

"NO WAY" came the screeches of a happy Sharpay

Gabriella clapped her hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming "Would you shut up" Gabriella hissed in her ear

Sharpay frowned and removed Gabriella's hand from her mouth "I'm sorry but you and Troy that's just so cute" she said

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay she was obviously happy for her and she was grateful for that, she had to admit she was quite nervous about how people were going to react epically the gang. She already knew that she would have the cheerleading squad on her back now that East High's hottest male was now off limits.

"Well I'm glad you're happy for us but how do you thing everyone else is going to react" Gabriella asked her nervously biting her lip.

"Well I know all the gang will be happy, but properly the cheerleading squad will be pissed that they can't have Troy and the football team will defiantly be pissed that they can't have you but I say fuck them" Sharpay told her

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at Sharpay "Well I'm glad we have your support" Gabriella said

"Of course" Sharpay told her she linked her arm through Gabriella's "Now let's go and tell the others" Sharpay said as she started dragging Gabriella off the were the girls were coming in

Troy was currently putting is gym stuff in his locker when he heard a screech from round the corner of the hall. He chuckled to himself knowing Gabriella must have just told Sharpay about them.

Troy started making his way around the corner to go and see her new girlfriend when he was stopped by his Best friend along with Zeke, Ryan and Jason.

"Hey dude wait up" Chad called out as him and the guy's jogged up to Troy.

"Hey guys what's up" He asked them as they reached him

"Nothing really dude but what's up with you and Bridget?" Chad questioned him

Troy smiled and shook his head "Nothing dude" Troy told him

"Are you sure cause by the way you two were yesterday everyone was thinking there was something going on between you two" zeke piped up

Troy looked up at them and grinned "Guys I can't I'm a taken man" Troy told them

All of them looked at him with puzzled faces "By who?" Jason asked him

Troy turned around and pointed down the hall "To that beautiful brunette right there" Troy said pointing to Gabriella who was being dragged down the hall by Sharpay

Their mouths dropped as they stared at Gabriella. "Dude you and Gabs hooked up?" Ryan asked him in complete shock.

"Yep last night" He told them.

"Nice dude "Chad said to him as he gave him a high five

From where the boys were standing they saw Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay all squeal and bring Gabriella into a group hug. They guys laughed before heading over to them.

"Excuse me girls can you please not suffocate my girlfriend" Troy said as he approached them

The girls all let go off Gabriella and moved away so Troy could get to her

"Hey Baby" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pecked her on her lips.

"Hey yourself" Gabriella replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"So I was th-"but he was cut off by a screech from behind them

The all turned around to see an angry looking Bridget behind them, her face was screwed up her eyes were narrowed her fists were clenched hanging by her sides and she was breathing heavy to sum it up she looked angry.

"What do you think you're doing with MY boyfriend" she screeched as she marched up to them and pulled them apart.

Gabriella laughed sarcastically at her "Somehow I don't think he's your Boyfriend" Gabriella said as she stepped in Bridget's face.

Bridget let out a sarcastic laugh of her own "I that why I was having sex with him just yesterday" Bridget threw in her face.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, now that was a blow she knew something happened between them yesterday when she was at his house but they weren't together so she couldn't do anything. But with Bridget throwing this in her face only made Gabriella angrier.

"I know I was the one at the door" Gabriella spat at her

Bridget gasped "you're the one he run out after? You're the one he ditched me for" Bridget screamed in frustration

Gabriella smirked "Yep that's right just proves that he would rather be with me than a whore like you" Gabriella hissed at her.

By now many other students had gathered around the gang and the two screaming girls, everyone now was talking about Troy and Gabriella's relationship or how she ditched the hot cheerleading captain for her.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU BITCH" Bridget screamed as she raised her hand and swung.

But before Bridget's hand could come in contact with Gabriella's cheek she grabbed it. Gabriella grabbed her wrist and pulled Bridget down so she was hovering over the floor.

"Don't you ever try something like that again do you understand?" Gabriella asked her with lots of venom in her voice.

Bridget looked up at Gabriella with wide eyes she didn't expect her to do anything. Yeah she expected to hit her and that would be it Bridget would get her way at always. Bridget gulped and nodded her head.

"Good" Gabriella said as she shoved Bridget onto the floor. She walked away from her and over to Troy "Let's go" she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist, and they walked over with the rest of the gang.

When Gabriella and the gang left the other students started to clear away as well seen as there was nothing to see anymore. The only people who were left were Bridget who was still on the floor and two other cheerleaders.

"WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP ME UP" Bridget screamed at the two cheerleaders in front of her.

The two cheerleaders hurried over and helped their captain up off the floor. When Bridget got to her feet she brushed herself off and turned to the two girls.

"That bitch doesn't know who she's messing with" Bridget sneered to them

"What are you going to do?" Samantha asked. Samantha was slim and tall with ginger hair; she was quite pale but covered that up with lots of foundation.

"Let's just say by the end of it I will have Troy and all that will be left of her is tiny pieces of a broken heart" Bridget said as she stormed off down the corridor.

They two cheerleaders looked at each other with confused expressions before running to catch up with their captain.

"God Gabs remind me never to get on your bad side" Martha said as the gang was walked to homeroom, she had her hand entwined with Ryan's.

"Yeah I agree it looked like you scared the shit out of her back there" Kelsi said

Gabriella just smiled at them "Yeah well that bitch gets everything that comes to her" Gabriella told them.

"Agreed it's about time someone put that bitch in her place" Taylor chimed in

"Yep and who better o do it than one if us" Sharpay added causing them all to laugh.

"Let's just get to homeroom before Darbus flips a shit" Chad said to them.

It was now lunch time and Gabriella was putting some stuff in her locker, before heading to lunch. She was just about to close her locker when she felt someone's arms go round her waist and another one close her locker for her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure" Gabriella asked as she placed her hand on top of Troy's

"Can't I just come and be with my incredibly beautiful girlfriend?" Troy asked as he spun her around so she was now facing him

"I don't think she would object to that" Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

Troy smiled down at her as he placed a kiss on her lips. Gabriella automatically responded to the kiss as she pulled him even closer to her. Troy run his tongue along the bottom of her lip begging her for an entrance, she granted him one and he pushed his tongue into her mouth their tongues going imminently in to battle.

"Mr Bolton Miss Montez, would you please save this till after school" she scolded both of them as she walked away.

Gabriella and Troy both pulled back laughing

"Let's go eat" Gabriella said as she laced her hands with his and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

there we go i didnt really like that chapter i though i was crap but hopefully my next ones are better.

i just wanted to ask do you guys want me to do some one shots aswell as doing my stories? just let me know

review please

love you

love kelly

xx

x


	10. Chips And The Park

One of the guys

Chapter10-Chips and the park

The rest of the week had passed and Gabriella and Troy were now on Gabriella's couch in a heated make out session. Try placed his hand on Gabriella's lower back and begun to draw invisible circles on her back. The feeling of him touching her skin sent Gabriella crazy causing her to run a hand threw his hair and kiss him more forcefully. When air became a need they broke apart foreheads pressed together both smiling at each other.

Troy run his thumb over her slightly puff lips and smiled as he placed another single kiss on her lips.

"So I was thinking maybe tomorrow night we could have out first date" Troy asked as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

Gabriella's eyes looked up at him as she smiled "Yeah but nothing fancy" Gabriella told him

Troy lifted brow at her for a minute "What do you mean?" he asked her

"Troy I was there when you and Sharpay planned a date for your first girlfriend remember and boy did you go all out" Gabriella said

Troy pulled away from her creating some space between them "Well I'm sorry for wanting to make it special for you" He told her

Gabriella sighed she could hear a little bit of hurt in his voice but she didn't mean it like that. Gabriella leaned up and pushed him down on the couch, laying in between his legs and resting on his chest looking at him.

"Look Troy I didn't mean it like that, I think when you make a big fuss it's sweet but you know you don't have to do that with me I'd be happy with a bag of chips and the park" she told him with a giggle.

Troy smiled and let out a little chuckle of his own "Fine but when it gets' to special dates then I'm making a fuss" He told her

"I think I can hold that deal" she smiled at him

"Sealed with a kiss?" he asked her as he leaned forward

"Sealed with a kiss" she repeated and she closed the gap between them and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Gabriella asked as she pulled back from the kiss

"Yeah sure what do you wanna watch?" he asked her

"You choose I'll go get some food" Gabriella told him as she got up and walked into the kitchen

Troy smiled to himself as she walked into the kitchen before getting up and going over to her DVD rack. Troy knew he didn't have to make a big fuss over Gabriella to make her happy, and he kinda liked it. It showed him that just being with him made her happy which was a change from most of the other girls he had been with before. But he couldn't help but want to make a fuss of her; he knew she didn't want that so he would leave it for now.

"Hey you picked on yet?" Gabriella asked him as she came back into the living room with a bowl of chips a bowl of popcorn and some drinks tucked under her arm.

"Yeah I picked step up 2" he said to her as he placed the DVD in the DVD player.

"My favourite film how did you know?" Gabriella asked in fake shock

"I have no clue" Troy replied sarcastically "But I think it deserves a kiss" he said as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Gabriella smiled and she gave him a kiss on the lips before snuggling into him and focusing her attention to the TV.

* * *

The credits rolled up on the screen, not that Gabriella and Troy noticed seen as they were too busy making out. Troy pulled away needing air, as he looked down at the girl beneath him; she was shirtless as was he. He couldn't believe how good her body was she had a tanned toned stomach that was slim with quite big boobs.

"Hey I missed my favourite part of the movie" she said as she looked at the screen.

Troy smiled as he placed kisses along her neck "I think it was worth it" he mumbled against her neck and started sucking.

"God Troy please don't tell me you're marking me" she complained as she felt him sucking at her neck.

Troy smiled against her neck and continued sucking and lightly nibbling. When he knew his mark was defiantly there he pulled back and looked at it.

"I just did" he smirked as he runs his finger over the newly formed mark. Gabriella groaned as she wiped the spit off her neck.

"Must you always leave your mark" Gabriella asked him as she run her hands threw his slightly messed up hair.

"Yes then everyone knows your taken by me" He told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed his thumb over it lovingly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and suppressed a yawn.

"Somebody's tired" Troy chuckled as he looked down at his girlfriend trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah I'm beat making out takes its toll on you" Gabriella said as she let out another yawn.

"Then let's get to bed" he said as he picked he up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Troy what about my shirt?" Gabriella asked as she could already feel him walking

"We'll get them in the morning" Troy said as he walked up the stairs taking them both to her bedroom. Once they got to her bedroom Troy placed Gabriella down on her feet.

"I think you should change for bed or shall I take your clothes off for you" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No I think I've got it from here" Gabriella said as she kissed him on his lips.

Troy pouted at her "No fair you got to strip me off before" He told her as he continued to pout at her

Gabriella laughed at him "That's because you were drunk and ad sick down your clothes" Gabriella told him

"Fine" Troy pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest pretending to be angry.

Gabriella giggled at him again "But I promise I will let you one day" she said to him

Troy smiled and re-wrapped his arms around her waist "Promise?" he asked her

"Promise" Gabriella said as she broke out into a smile looking at Troy's beaming face.

"Good" Troy said as he leaned down and kissed her "Now go and get changed" He told her as he turned her around and smacked her on her butt.

Gabriella smiled at him as she grabbed her pyjamas and went in the bathroom to change. Troy stripped down to his boxers throwing his clothes in the corner and climbed into her double bed.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom in a white and polka dot mid-thigh sleep shirt with love Victoria secret written in the bottom left hand corner. She walked over to Troy and climbed in by the side of him.

"Brie?" Troy asked her as he pulled her closer to him so he head was now lying on his chest

"Yeah" she asked him as she tilted her head up to look at him which wasn't much use seen as it was dark.

"Are you coming to the basketball game on Monday?" He asked her as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Of course" she told him "Why? She asked she always went to his games even when they were just best friends.

"Will you wear my jersey?" He asked her nervously

A smile spread across on her face as she could tell how nervous he was. "I think I could do that" she told him.

A smile spread across his faced as he let out a breath "Good" He told her as he placed a kiss on top of her head

"Night Troy" Gabriella whispered as she closed her eyes and snuggled more into him.

"Night Brie" Troy replied to her as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, and they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Gabriella was jolted awake from her sleep at the sound of her ring tone going off. She groaned as she reached out for her mobile.

"You better have a good excuse for ringing me at 9:00 in the morning" Gabriella said to whoever it was down the phone.

"Whoa Gabs chilax" Came the voice of Chad Danforth

Gabriella groaned down the phone "Chad what do you want at this time?" Gabriella asked

"Well I went to Troy's but he's not there do you know where he is?" Chad asked her

"Yep he is lying right here beside me" Gabriella told him as she looked down at Troy who was sound asleep.

"Eww did you two have sex?" Chad asked in a disgusted voice

Gabriella screwed up her face even though Chad couldn't see her "No we didn't have sex" Gabriella told him.

"Oh cool I'll be over there in 5 minutes" Chad said as he hung up the phone.

Gabriella sighed as she shut her phone and placed it on the table and climbed out of bed careful not to wake Troy.

Gabriella walked downstairs closing her bedroom door quietly, as she left and walked down the stairs. As she got the bottom there was a knock on the door, she went over to it and opened it letting Chad in and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want" she asked him as he followed her into the kitchen.

"That's a nice greeting for you brother" Chad said sarcastically as he helped himself to an apple.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him as she poured herself some juice and a glass for Chad "No but seriously what are you doing here?" She asked him again.

"Well I went to Troy's to see if he wanted to play hoops but he was here so here I am" he told her with a mouthful of apple.

"Souls of know the only thing that gets you up this early is basketball and food" Gabriella told him.

Chad glared at her and continued to eat his apple "Where is he anyway" Chad asked

"Right here" Troy said as he walked in to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"Dud could you put some clothes on I mean your girlfriend looks hot but seriously could you cover up" Chad told him referring to Troy who was in his boxers.

"Hey don't hit on my girlfriend" Troy joked with him as he hid his face him to crook of Gabriella's neck

"So dude do you want to shoot hoops?" Chad asked

Troy sighed causing this breath to tickle Gabriella's neck "Fine let me just go and take a shower and change" Troy told him.

"Cool I'm going to watch some TV" Chad said as he made his way to the living room.

"What time did he get here?" Troy asked Gabriella while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well he called me at 9:30 then come here" Gabriella told him

Troy rolled his eyes even though he knew Gabriella couldn't see him "I'm sorry baby" He told her as he placed a kiss on her shoulder "I'm going to take a shower ok" He told her

"Ok" she said to him as he placed a kiss on her lips before going upstairs.

* * *

Troy and Chad were in a heated one on one in Gabriella's Garden with Troy in the lead with 2 points. Gabriella had just finished getting ready, she was wearing a orange top with thin straps that was quote long with black shorts and some black peep toe wedges on her feet.

She walked in to the garden, seeing Chad and Troy both with their shirts off. God He looked so gorgeous he had the perfect body his perfect six-pack perfect abs with his toned skin and muscle arms he was perfect.

"Hey Gabs" Chad said as he stole the ball from Troy and shot having nothing but net.

"Hey ba-" Troy stopped mid sentence as he looked at Gabriella the orange top she was wearing was quite a low cute but not enough to say slag but to tease and it fit her curves perfectly and made her bust looked big, her shorts were short and showed off her perfectly tanned legs.

"Hey dude I'm beating your ass it's like you're not even trying" Chad laughed

"Huh" Troy said as he tore his eyes away from Gabriella and looked back at Chad "Dude not fair that's cheating" Troy said as he grabbed the ball from Chad and shot.

"It's not my fault you were too busy drooling over your girlfriend" Chad said

"Speaking of my beautiful girlfriend let's have a time out" Troy said as he dropped the basketball on the floor and made his way over to Gabriella.

Gabriella stayed sitting on the grass as she saw Troy approaching her. "You're loosing" Gabriella said cheekily as he sat next to her.

"Ha ha" Troy said sarcastically as he took her water bottle from her and started drinking it "It was your fault"

Gabriella smirked at him before turning to Chad who was putting his t-short back on "You leaving?" Gabriella asked him

"Yeah got to be at my ladies house in 10 minutes" He told her

"Don't let Tay hear you refer to her as that or she'll beat your ass" Troy said to him

Chad smiled "she loves me" Chad said cockily "Later guys"

"Bye" they both said together as they watched him walked in to the house and disappear

"Good I thought he'd never leave" Troy said as he rolled on top of Gabriella

Gabriella giggled "Ewww Troy you're all sweaty" Gabriella whined

"I know you like it" Troy said huskily as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Gabriella smiled in to the kiss. At first it was soft and passionate then it started to get more heated then it turned into a make out session. Gabriella placed her hands on his chest running her fingers over his abs, as she felt him moan in her mouth.

Gabriella pulled away and smiled at him "I think we should stop before things so further"

"Agreed" Troy said breathlessly. He stood up pulling Gabriella up with him. "So we still on for chips and the park tonight?" Troy smiled as he pressed his lips to hers.

Gabriella giggled as she pulled away "Yep were still on" she told him as she kissed him again.

"You're so fucking gorgeous" Troy told her

Gabriella giggled "Come on lover boy you need another shower" she told him as she started dragging him towards the house.

"You coming with me?" Troy asked with a cheeky smile on his face

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Sorry not this time" she teased him

"So next time?" Troy asked her

"Maybe" she said "now get in there" she said as she pushed him into the bathroom.

A little while later Gabriella was lying on the bed waiting for Troy to some out. He had been in the bathroom for over half an hour. Finally she hears the bathroom door open and Troy come walking out.

"Fucking hell how long do you take?" Gabriella said as she propped herself up on her elbows

Troy smirked at her as he went to her wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt that was there he always kept spare clothes at her house.

"Let's go" he said as he grabbed her hand and they left.

Gabriella and Troy had just go their chips and were now walking in the park, it was quite late now so nobody was around it was just the two of them.

"See now isn't this better than some expensive fancy restraint?" Gabriella asked him

"Yeah but yet again I haven't tried an expensive fancy restraint with you" Troy said to her

"You are such a suck up" she told him as she threw a chip at him

"Hey" he said as he threw one back at her, and the both started laughing.

"I have to say I've never done this with a girl before" He confessed

"What through a chip at her?" Gabriella asked him as she threw her rubbish in the bin

"No" Troy laughed "Just be like this it's normally always fancy" he said

"Well I'm just one of a kind" Gabriella joked with him

"Yes you are" Troy told her as h lent in to kiss her but she moved away.

Troy frowned at her but she just stuck her tongue out at him and ran away.

"Oh so that's how it is" Troy said as he ran after her, after no time he caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to spin her causing them both to fall on the floor him on top of her.

"That was so not fair if it wasn't for the shoes you wouldn't have been able to get me" Gabriella told him.

"Shut up" Troy joked with her as he lent down and kissed her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Troy positioned himself so he had his legs at either side of her his hand went up her shirt and this thumb started rubbing her stomach. Gabriella's hands tangled themselves into his hair.

After about 5 minutes of making out they were both still in the same positions only braking for a little breather before going back to kissing each other.

Troy decided to take a bit of a chance as he removed his hand from her shirt and down to her shorts unbuttoning her button and pulling down the little zipper.

Gabriella pulled away from him when she felt what he was doing "Troy I'm not ready for that yet" Gabriella told him

"Gabriella do you trust me?" Troy asked her looking in her eyes, Gabriella nodded her head in response not taking her eyes from his.

"Then trust me" Troy whispered to her as he rejoined their mouths. Gabriella didn't know why but she knew her and Troy weren't going to have sex, but she knew they were going to take their relationship up a bit she just had to trust him.

Troy placed one n his hands back to Gabriella's shorts. He pulled them down but not all the way down just so he would have enough access to her knickers. Troy removes his mouth from Gabriella's and started to place kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. As he was doing this he let his hand slip into her knickers. He reattached their mouths massaging her tongue with his as he let his finger graze in between her folds. He felt he gasp in his mouth which caused him to smile but he didn't break the kiss. He slowly entered one finger inside her pushing a pulling it in and out at a slow pace. She moaned against his mouth and arched her back causing his finger to go deeper into her. He slowly kissed down her neck as he entered a second finger in to her causing her to moan out louder in pleasure.

"God Troy" she moaned as he quickened his pace. "Troy I'm gunna cum" she moaned out.

"Let it out baby" Troy whispered in her ear as he placed a kiss there. Gabriella moaned out in pleasure a little louder this time as she came onto his fingers. Troy pulled his fingers out of her and sucked her juices off his fingers.

"Mmmm you taste good baby" He whispered as he kissed her passionately.

"That... was amazing Troy" Gabriella told him breathlessly as she pulled up her knickers and shorts.

"I knew you'd like it" Troy said as he kissed her again. "You ready to go?" he asked her as he got up of her and held his hands out.

She grabbed his hands and let him pull her up "Let's go" she said to him as they walked away hands entwined.

"So if I don't see you tomorrow I'll see you in school on Monday?" Troy asked her

"Yep and if you don't see me don't forget to bring your jersey or I won't be able to wear it" Gabriella told him.

Troy beamed up at her he couldn't wait to see her in his jersey, he ha never let a girl wear his jersey before.

"I won't night Brie" Troy said as he kissed her passionately n her lips.

"Night Troy" Gabriella replied as she kissed him on the lips again.

She watched him get into his car and drive off before going in doors and shutting the door behind her, she couldn't take the smile off her face.


	11. Basketball Game

One of the guys

Chapter 11-Basketball game

Gabriella was running some serum through her now straight hair to stop it from frizzing. She was wearing a grey long sleeve top, with black skinny jeans and grey gem flats. Her hair was sown and straight. She turned her straightens off and placed them on the dressing table when there was a knock on her balcony door. Gabriella frowned as she pulled back the cream curtains the reveal

"Troy" Gabriella said as she opened the doors "what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked him as she opened the doors wider so he could come in

"Well I came over to give this to you and Drive you to school" Troy told her as he pulled his jersey from his bag and handed it to her.

Gabriella smiled as she took it from him "We do have a front door you know" she told him as she slipped the jersey over the top she was already wearing.

"I know but this ways more fun" Troy told her.

"So what do you think?" Gabriella asked him referring to the jersey.

Troy smiled as he looked at his girlfriend in his jersey. He had never let anyone wear his jersey before but to let Gabriella wear it just seemed right. She looked gorgeous in it was big and baggy on her but to him looked so right. It hung about mid thigh on her and the sleeves came a little bit about her elbows.

"You look Gorgeous" he told her

"Troy you used to see me in baggy clothes all the time" Gabriella said.

"Yeah but they weren't my clothes" Troy said as he pecked her on her lips

"Come we better go before were late for school" Gabriella said to him as she entwined the hands and started dragging him out of the door.

When they walked through the doors of east high, everyone surrounded then all screaming, cheering and touching Troy all because of the game that was taking place against the west high knights later.

"Troy you're going to make us win"

"Troy you're the man

"Troy you're totally hot" was what all different people were screaming at him.

Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella's hand as he pulled them both through the mob of people. When they got free they moved over to the side where they saw all the gang, waiting by Troy's locker.

"God are you two ok?" Taylor asked as they both got to the gang.

"Yeah I'm fine are you ok Brie?" Troy asked her

"Yeah I'm fine but someone grabbed my ass" Gabriella told them.

"Who?" Troy asked as he frowned, and his eyes scanned the crowd.

"I don't know but don't worry about it" Gabriella told him

"Yeah Troy and if you don't mind we need a word with Gabs" Sharpay smiled as she grabbed Gabriella's arm and dragged her to the corner with the other girls.

"Omg you wearing his jersey" Sharpay squealed

"Yep" Gabriella told them as she couldn't contain the smile that was breaking out on her face.

"Yeah Gabs this is a big thing he has never let anyone wear his jersey before" Taylor said

"Yeah I know guys best friends with him remember" Gabriella reminded them.

"We know but still this is a big thing" Kelsi added n the conversation

"Yeah I just wish that I had thought of wearing a long sleeve top under Ryan's jersey." Martha added referring to her and the other girls that was also wearing their boyfriend's jerseys.

"Anyway let's get her back before Troy thinks were kidnapping her" Sharpay joked, causing them all to giggle as they walked back over to the guys.

"So dude I see you gave her you Jersey" Chad stated to Troy

"Well obviously she wouldn't be wearing otherwise would she" Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Dude but you've never given your Jersey to anyone" Zeke commented

"Yeah I know but she's different you know, it feels right seeing her in it, it's like she's meant to be wearing it" he said while smiling.

"OT-oh I think someone's in love" Ryan laughed

"Shut up Ryan no I not" Troy said quickly. He didn't love her right?

"I think the captains in love" Jason teased him while all the guys cracked up.

"Shut up" Troy said again "There coming over here" Troy said referring to the laughing girls who were walking over.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked as he wrapped his arm around Taylor.

"Nothing just girl stuff" Sharpay said as she wrapped her arms around Zeke's waist and his went around her shoulders.

"So you guys ready for the big game?" Kelsi asked them.

"As ready as we can be right captain?" Jason said

"Right" Troy agreed as he stood behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know were gunna beat their asses"Chad said.

"You know it" Zeke agreed with him

The bell rung signalling they had to go to homeroom, they all groaned as they made their way to Miss Darbuse's homeroom.

"How could he give her his jersey" Bridget fumed as she passed up and down the girl's bathroom.

"No Troy Bolton doe not love her he loves me" Bridget screeched in Samantha's face.

"Whoa Bridg calm down she was only saying" Alison a tall browned haired girl spoke.

"I am going to rip her apart and I am going to do it sooner that I had planned" Bridget snarled as she walked out of the girls bathroom.

Samantha turned to Alison "You know what I'm getting sick of this" Samantha told her

"Yeah I know but if we go against her then we can kiss our spots on the squad goodbye" Alison told her.

"Whatever" Samantha mumbled as her and Alison walked out of the bathroom after Bridget.

It was now the end of the school day and everyone was either in the gym or heading to the gym. The boys were all in the locker room preparing for their game and getting a talk from Coach Bolton.

"Right guys we have beaten them before and we can do it again we just need to have our heads in the game and play as a team" Coach Bolton shouted trying to get the all riled up.

"Right" They all shouted together

"Now let's get out there and show they why we are the champions" Coach Bolton yelled

"WHAT TEAM" Chad shouted

"WILDCATS"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS"

"WILDCATS"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME" they all cheered as they run out of the locker room.

"NOW EVERYBODY PLEASE WELCOME THE EAST HIGH WILCATS" The commentator screamed through the mike.

The whole gym who was there supporting the wildcats erupted into cheers screaming out to them. The loudest had to be Sharpay who was screaming out Zeke's name while the girls laughed at her.

It was coming down to the last 10 seconds of the game and everyone was nervous.

"Danforth steals the ball makes a pass to Evans who passes to Bolton he shoots and he scores leading the east high wildcats to another victory over the west high knights" the commentator screamed into the mike.

The girls run down the bleachers each heading to their own boyfriends.

"Congratulations superstar" Gabriella said as she ran into Troy's open arms and he spun her around.

Troy laughed as he put her down and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Well well well if it isn't Bolton's latest chick" Came the voice of Jordon Hems West high knights captain.

Gabriella felt Troy tense and saw his eyes grow darker as he turned around. "What do you want Hems." Troy asked you could hear the anger in is voice already.

Jordan chuckled "Well I came to check out your latest Chick and I must say you've hit the jackpot with this one" Jordon said "What's up beautiful" Jordan said as he winked at Gabriella.

Gabriella frowned at his and felt Troy's arms tighten around her waist.

"Don't even go near her" Troy warned him in a dangerously low voice

"Hey sweetheart when you're done with this useless piece of ass come and find me" He smirked as him and his team mates walked away.

Gabriella put her hand on Troy's arm hoping her would calm down a little. He turned to her and smiled his blue eyes turning back to their amazing shade of blue.

"If he touches you I'll kill him" Troy said as he looked into her eyes

"So will we" Chad said.

Troy and Gabriella turned around to see the whole gang standing there; they didn't even know they were there.

"Let's get to this after party" Zeke said as they all exited the gym and made their way to wherever the party was being held.

When they arrived at the party it was already in full swing, the music was blaring through the house it was so loud you could hear it half way down the street. The gang entered the house making their way to the kitchen.

"God people are like vultures" Sharpay frowned as she watched two girl having a squabble over a bottle of beer.

"I know well I'm hitting the dance floor come on Chad" Taylor said as she grabbed Chad's hand and dragged his to the living room, which was full of teens making out and grinding n each other.

"Don't drink too much I don't want a repeat of last time" Gabriella said as she took the beer bottle off Troy who was downing it.

"Oh come on Brie please" Troy said pouting at her.

Gabriella looked at his gorgeous pouting face and begging blue eyes and sighed shoving the beer bottle back in his hand.

"Fine but if you get drunk I'm not looking after you this time" Gabriella told him

Troy smirked and pulled her into his chest by her waist "I know you will" Troy said as he lent down and kissed her passionately on her lips.

"Let's go dance" Troy said as he took her hand and led her through the crowd. They went and started to dance next to the others from the gang who were also dancing.

Troy pulled Gabriella's back into his chest and started to grind with her. Gabriella wrapped one of her arms around his neck and starting to grind with him. Troy placed one of his hands on her thigh while his other one went under his jersey that she was still wearing and lied on her flat stomach.

Gabriella could feel Troy's breath on her neck; she rubbed her butt up against him harder causing a groan to escape from his mouth.

"You play dirty" He whispered into her ear

Gabriella smiled as she felt Troy's lips connect with her neck; she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning as he rolled his tongue over her sweet spot.

Gabriella turned her head to the side more capturing Troy's lips with her own. Troy wasted no time running his tongue over her bottom lip begging for an entrance. Gabriella opened her mouth allowing Troy to thrust his tongue into her own.

Gabriella groaned in his mouth as he started to run his hand up and down her thigh. After a couple more minutes they both pulled back needing air.

"I need a drink" Gabriella said as she staring making her way to the kitchen with Troy's arms still around her waist.

"Here you go" Troy said handing her a cup of whatever.

"Thanks" Gabriella said as she downed the whole thing in one go

"Whoa looks like I'm going to be the one taking care of you" Troy said as he took the empty cup off her and threw it somewhere in the table.

"I'm not a light weight like you Bolton remember that" She said as she smirked at him.

"Good cause otherwise I might have to take advantage of you" He whispered huskily in her ear as he softly bit it.

"GABI HI" Sharpay screeched as she came over to her and flung her arms around her neck

Gabriella giggled as she steady herself and Sharpay "How much have you had to drink Shar" Gabriella asked her.

"A little too much" Zeke said for her and he came up next to them

"NO I-I'M FINE" Sharpay slurred as she leant against Gabriella even more

"Shar I'm going to take you outside for some fresh air ok" Gabriella said as she started making her way out the front with Sharpay.

"You ok" Gabriella asked Sharpay who was sitting on the steps of the house swaying a little.

Sharpay looked up at Gabriella who was standing in front of her "I don't feel so good" Sharpay said as she rested her head on the railings.

"Well look who we have hear its Bolton hot new chick"

Gabriella cringed at the voice she knew who is belonged to, it was one she hadn't heard long ago, she turned around to see Jordon and about 5 of his basketball buddies.

"What do you want Hems" Gabriella sneered as she looked at the guy standing in front of her.

"Oh your feisty I like it" he said taking a step towards her making her take a step back

"This is wildcat territory you're not supposed to be here" Gabriella said as she took another step back.

"I know but when I want something I tend to go out of my way to get it2 He said with lust in his eyes taking another step towards her.

Gabriella took yet another step back causing her to bump her back on the railings. She turned around to see that Sharpay was totally passed out she silently cursed her under her breath.

"And I want you" He said as he took hold of her wrists and shoved himself up against her.

"TROY TROY" came a breathless voice running up to him

Troy turned to his side to James a freshman from school he didn't know why he was at the party and he didn't really want to know

"What's up dude?" Troy asked as he looked at the boy beside him while taking another mouthful of his beer.

"Jordan's here and he's got Gabriella cornered outside" James spoke out in a rush

Troy spat out his beer as he looked at the boy in shock making sure he was telling the truth, when he knew he was he slammed down his beer bottle on the table before speeding out of the house, with Zeke Jason Chad Ryan and the girls following him.

"Troy will kill you if he finds out what you doing to me" Gabriella said as she made her best attempt to push him off but he was too big and strong.

"Well Troy's not out here now is he and what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Jordon said as he lent down trying to kiss her.

Gabriella leant back and tried to push him away, when she saw someone's fist come and connected with Jordon's face sending him crashing to the ground. Gabriella gasped as she saw Troy and Jordon wrestling on the ground throwing punches and Kicks at each other.

Chad and the rest of the guys were around them waiting for Jordan's friends to jump in before they got involved. Gabriella started panicking as she saw Jordon through a hard punch to Troy's face and his lip pop.

Gabriella started to walk forward wanting to break up the fight, but she was held back by Chad.

"Leave it Gabs" He told her as he pulled her back.

"I TOLD YOU IF YOU EVER TOUCHED HER I WOULD KILL YOU" Troy shouted as he swiped Jordan's legs sending him crashing to the ground.

"WHY IS SOMEONE LIKE HER WITH THE LIKE OF YOU" Jordan screeched as he kneed Troy in his stomach.

"SHE WILL NEVER BE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU" Troy shouted throwing a blow to Jordon's nose and smirking when he heard it Crack.

"I WILL HAVE HER WHEN YOU FUCK UP BOLTON" he said grabbing Troy y he collar of his polo

"I WOANT FUCK UP CAUSE I LOVE HER" Troy shouted


	12. Returning The Favour

One of the guys

Chapter 12-Returning the favour

Gabriella stood there frozen to her spot did he really just say that? Did he really just shout out that he loved her in front of everybody?

Troy shoved Jordan to the floor as he turned around and looked at Gabriella. To say the least she looked shocked. She was just standing there staring at him.

Jordan was lifted off the floor by his friends "Looks like you blew it Bolton" he smirked before he turned and walked away with his friends.

"Come on guys let's give them some privacy" Kelsi said as she and the others returned into the party with Zeke and Ryan lifting up the passed out Sharpay.

Troy looked at Gabriella again she was still in the same spot; she looked as if she was trying to make sense of everything.

Troy had to say he was scared no actually he was more than scared he was petrified. He knew how she reacted when he asked her to be his girlfriend. She freaked out a bit and he was scared she was going to do it again. He didn't want to lose her he couldn't lose her she meant everything to him.

"Brie" Troy said as he took a step closer to her standing in front of her

Gabriella's head snapped up as she looked at Troy. She stood there and looked him straight in the eye. She was searching for something she wanted to know if he meant it. She was scared she had never felt like this before and she didn't know if she could take it if he only said because he was angry.

"Brie" Troy said again trying to get her attention.

"Did you mean it?" Gabriella asked him still looking him dead in the eye

Troy's face broke out into a smile. "Of course I meant it Brie I love you with all of my heart, I have done for a little while now I was just scared to tell you you're my everything Brie you mean the world to me" Troy told her looking her straight in the eye with every word that he spoke.

Gabriella's face broke out into a smile "I love you too" She told him as she jumped into his arms.

Troy groaned out in pain as Gabriella jumped into his arms, his body was a little beaten up from the fight even though he was sure that Jordon came off worse.

"Omg Troy I'm so sorry" Gabriella panicked as she jumped away from him

Troy chuckled a little as he winced "its ok Brie don't worry about it" he said as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist gently this time not causing him any pain, but if she did he didn't show it this time.

"Let's go" Gabriella mumbled into his shoulder

"Is that an offer to spend the night with my Beautiful girlfriend?" Troy asked

Gabriella nodded as she paced a peck on his lips. But he pulled back and winced due to a busted lip.

"And to get you cleaned up" she giggled "And I'm driving" Gabriella said as she held her hand out for the car keys.

"Aww come on gabs" Troy whined as he held the car keys in his hand

"Nope I'm not letting you drive in you beaten up state and besides you've had more to drink than I have" she told him

Troy sighed and placed the keys in her hand "Fine" He said

Gabriella smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulder, as they walked to the car.

"Let me just text the rents so the know where I am" Troy said once they had started driving

"Mum loves the fact that were together she keeps telling me that you need to come over" Troy told her

Gabriella giggled "Do you not want me to come over Troy?" Gabriella teased him

"You know I do babe but I prefer yours where we can be alone" He said the last part huskily

"Troy if you don't stop we'll end up having a crash" Gabriella told him as she felt his hand go on her thigh.

"Fine I promise to be good until we get back" Troy said with a smirk on his face

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him and focused on the road

When they got to Gabriella's she took Troy up to her on suit bathroom and started to clean him up.

"Troy will you just hold still" Gabriella told him as she was drying to wipe antiseptic cream on his lip.

"No I've had that on me before and it stinks" He told stretching his head away from her which was quite difficult seen as she was in between his legs.

"If you don't let me do this I will never kiss you again" Gabriella told him

Troy sighed as he stopped moving "Fine but I better get a long kiss after this" Troy said

"You will" Gabriella told him as she begun dapping his lip. He winced in pain a little as the cream started to sting his lip.

"Argh Brie it stings" Troy said as she finished and tossed the cotton bud in the bin.

"Aw poor baby come here" Gabriella said as she placed a kiss on his lips careful of the cut.

Troy groaned as Gabriella pulled away from the kiss, and locked his legs around her waist to stop her from going anywhere.

"That's not enough" Troy said as he leaned his head back down

"Troy can you not wait until the cream numbs you lips a little?" Gabriella asked him

Troy shook his head "Nope it was fine to begin with" he said as he gently placed his lips on hers

10 minutes later they were both laying on Gabriella's bed in a heated make out session. Gabriella was on top of Troy her legs either side on him. She ran her hands down his chest and over his private area causing him to groan.

"Brie" Troy groaned as he felt her undo his jeans

"Just let me return the favour" Gabriella whispered seductively into his ear.

Troy just lied there and let her do what she was doing. He didn't know what it was but he was going along with it.

Gabriella pulled down Troy's jeans and took them off throwing them on to the floor. She could see his bulge through him boxers and she smiled to herself. She began to run her forefinger over his bulge through his boxers causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Brie don't tease me" Troy gasped out. He had his hands on her waist and his eyes were closed due to the pleasure she was causing to go through his body.

Gabriella smirked as she pulled of his boxers off and they joined his jeans on the floor. She looked down at the site in front of her and her eyes widened a bit. She knew he was big but she never knew he was THAT big.

Gabriella lowered her head and placed a single kiss on the tip of his member causing him to groan. She placed one of her small hands around him and placed her mouth over his member and she started bobbing her head up and down.

Troy groaned as he warm mouth went around his member and started to suck and bob her head. His hands went straight in to her hair tangling his fingers as she carried on pleasuring him.

Gabriella swirled her tongue around Troy's member causing him to call out her name which made her want to pleasure him more. She bobbed her head faster and took more of him in.

"Yes Brie" Troy moaned as she quickened her pace and took more of him in.

Gabriella began stroking him as well as letting her mouth work its magic causing him pleasure.

"Brie I'm gunna cum" Troy moaned as he felt himself getting ready to release.

Gabriella went a little faster, running her tongue up and down his as she bobbed her head.

"BRIEEE" Troy screamed out as he came into her mouth.

Gabriella swallowed up his seed and licks him clean before handing him back his boxers to put back on.

Troy pulled on his boxers and pulled Gabriella into his kissing her on her lips.

"That's the best blow-job I've ever had" Troy told her his voice a little breathless.

Gabriella smiled up at him and kissed him on his lips "I love you" she told him as she snuggled into him more and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too" He whispered and he rested his head on top of hers.


	13. Sharpay's Sleepover

One of the guys

Chapter13-Sharpay's sleepover

It was now Friday, and everything seemed to be going fine so far. Gabriella and Troy's relationship seemed to have gotten stronger since Monday at Gabriella's house. And so far since the incident between Gabriella and Bridget she hadn't tried anything, but you can never speak to soon where that girl is concerned.

"So Gabs I'm thinking of throwing a party next weekend what do you think? Sharpay asked her as they walked to lunch.

"Yeah sounds goo what kind of party you thinking of throwing?" Gabriella asked her

"Well you see I have no idea so I was thinking that you Tay Kels and Martha could come over tonight and help me plan" Sharpay asked her

"Sure thing what time shall I be over?" Gabriella asked

"Just go home get whatever you need and then come straight over" Sharpay told her as they entered the cafeteria and made their way over to their table.

"Cool I'll be there" she said as she sat next to Troy giving him a peck on the lips.

"You'll be where" Troy asked her he was sitting with his leg over each side of the bench so he put his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her back so she was sitting in between his legs.

"Don't be so nosy" Gabriella said as she leant back into his chest leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Oh It's nothing I'm planning a party so I'm having the girls over at mine tonight are you three in?" Sharpay asked referring to Taylor Kelsi and Martha.

"Yep" they all nodded in response.

"Fine seen as I'm not going to be seeing my Girlfriend tonight how about guys night at mine" Chad asked

"I'm so there" Zeke said giving Chad a high five as all the others agreed

"So Shar when's the party?" Troy asked her

"Next weekend But I don't know what kind of party it is yet so I'll have to let you know" Sharpay told them.

"A party I'm so there thanks for the invite Sharpay" Bridget said as she walked past the lunch table giving a wink at Troy that didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella.

Bridget walked away from the table with a smile on her face her plan was going into action. By next weekend Troy Bolton would be all hers.

"God I hate that girl" Gabriella said with aggravation in her voice

"Don't let her get to you baby" Troy said as he kissed her forehead

Gabriella sighed and looked over to Bridget's table to see her Glaring at her and Troy. Gabriella returned the Glare her eyes burning holes in Bridget's. Gabriella knew she was up to something. But she didn't know what.

"Hey you ok?" Troy asked her noticing she was being really quiet.

Gabriella ripped her eyes away from Bridget's and looked up at Troy

"Yeah I'm fine" she said offering him a smile.

He smiled back down at her and kissed her on her lips.

The bell finally rung for the end of the day and everybody couldn't be happier that the weekend was finally here.

Gabriella went to her locker and put all her books in there. She didn't have any homework so she didn't need anything.

She was putting something of the top shelf when she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Miss me?" The voice asked her huskily in her ear

Gabriella smiled a she turned around to be welcomed with a pair of lips crashing down on hers.

She pulled away and smiled at her boyfriend "think you're the one that missed me" she giggled

Troy smiled pushing her gently up against the locker closing it in the process "So sue me" he said as he placed another kiss on her mouth.

"Someone's eager" Gabriella said

"Well seen as my beautiful girlfriend is deserting me tonight I was thinking I should get in all in now" Troy said as he kissed her again.

"Troy it's only one night Troy" Gabriella told him

"But still" Troy pouted at her

"I promise I'll make it up to you" She said as she placed a kiss on his mouth

Troy raised one of his eyebrows and had a smirk on his face "And how are you going to do that?" Troy asked her

"You'll just have to wait and see" Gabriella whispered seductively in is ear before walking away and leaving him there.

Troy stood there still to his stop. Didn't she really just say that?. Did it mean she was ready?. Even though he wouldn't tell Gabriella but he had been waiting for her to tell him when she was ready. Everything about her just made him want her even more the thought of pounding into her and hearing her screech his name, was such a turn on.

He snapped out of his daze realising she wasn't there anymore. He turned around and saw her walking to the doors. He ran up o her and slapped her on her ass, before entwining their hands and walking out of school together.

Gabriella had collected all of her stuff from her house and was making her way to Sharpay's.

While she was driving her mind fluttered to the blue-eyed gorgeous boy that she loved. She remembered what she had promised him in the hall of East high and she wasn't regretting it she was just nervous.

She loved Troy and wanted to have sex with him she was just scared. She was a virgin and as far as she was concerned he knew that. She had been thinking about it for a little while and new for a fact that she defiantly was ready to give her virginity to him but it didn't stop her being scared. She knew it was meant to hurt and then it was the fact of having sex with Troy and them something going wrong in their relationship.

She shook the thought out of her head as she pulled into Sharpay's drive way. She saw everyone else's cars there so she knew she was the last one. She got out of her car and locked it making her way to Sharpay's front door.

It was now 10:00 and the girls had nearly everything for the party planned out.

"Right so were having a Normal Party, we know whose coming and what decorations were having food and the drink" Sharpay said looking over the bad that were in front of her.

"Thank god we've been at this for hours" Taylor said as she trenched on Sharpay's pink couch.

"And we'll come around early next weekend to help you decorate and we'll get ready here" Martha said.

"Good now can we eat please" Gabriella whined as she sat from her lying position on Sharpay's floor.

"That's one thing about you that will never change" Kelsi said causing them all to giggle

"I'll just get the butlers to bring us up some snacks" Sharpay said as she went over to the phone in the corner of her room.

"God that girls is too rich for words" Taylor said

"Tell me about it" Martha agreed

"The stuff will be up soon shall we watch a movie?" Sharpay asked coming back over to them

They all agreed and placed quilts, blankets, cushions and pillows on the floor while Kelsi placed the Grudge into the DVD player.

...With the guys...

"Yes I beat you again" Chad said as he held in arms in the air. He had just beaten Ryan at Guitar hero again.

"Guys this is all we have been doing I'm bored" Zeke complained

"I agree with Zeke can't we do something else" Troy asked

"I bet the girls are having fun" Jason said

A small smile crept onto Ryan's face "How about we go and crash the girl's party?" He asked them

"DONT GO IN THEERE PLEASE DONT GO IN THERE" Sharpay screamed at the screen

Gabriella laughed at her as she stuffed more popcorn in her mouth. She looked around all the girls. Taylor was under a quilt not looking at the screen, Kelsi had a pillow in front of her face, Martha's hands were covering her eyes, and Sharpay was screaming at the screen not being able to take her eyes off the screen.

Gabriella giggled to herself again. She was the only one not scared. Scary movies didn't bother her she loved them ever since she was little.

"OH NO SHE'S GOING IN THERE" Sharpay screeched again.

Just as the person in the film was about to go into the room which she was going to be killed in.

Sharpay's bedroom door burst open causing all the girls to scream out in fright.

They looked around to see all the guys standing there laughing at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sharpay asked as she threw a pillow at them and Taylor paused the movie.

"We thought it would be more fun if we came and joined you" Ryan said all of them still standing at the door way.

"No now go" Sharpay said s she got up and Tried to get them out the door.

"Please baby" Zeke said as he stepped forward and pouted at her.

"Nope not happening" Sharpay said as she looked away from him

Zeke stepped forward and whispered something in her ear ad placed a kiss on her neck.

A smile broke out of Sharpay's face "Fine" she said as she walked back over to where she was with zeke following her.

Troy walked over to Gabriella who was on the floor with a duvet over her resting a head on her pillow. Troy kicked off his shoes and slipped in next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi" He whispered to her trying not to make too much noise since the others were watching the film.

"Hi" she whispered back looking up at him.

Troy smiled down at her and crashed his lips on her.

She kissed him back, opening her mouth when he asked for an entrance

They pulled back after a few moments both smiling at each other before turning back and watching the film.


	14. Ready

One of the guys

Chapter 14-Ready

Gabriella tried her hardest not to close her eyes. She was so tired she hadn't had no sleep they were all up last night talking, play dares, eating play, prank calling everything. They were all in the Evans living room watching another movie.

Ryan and Martha were snuggled up on the sofa already asleep and Taylor and Chad were passed out on the floor.

The only ones who were awake was Sharpay Zeke Troy and Gabriella, since Kelsi and Jason had gone home a little while ago.

Gabriella looked over at Sharpay who was trying to keep her eyes open as well as Gabriella Zeke was awake and just looked rough like Troy did.

"I think we better get you home" Troy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella nodded feeling too tired to even speak. She held her arms out for Troy to pull her up.

"Shar were going to get going" Troy told her

Sharpay nodded and waved lazily as did zeke. Troy and Gabriella walked out closing the door behind them quietly no wanting to wake anyone up.

"I'm so tired" Gabriella said as she yawned

"Yeah I know how you feel" Troy told her

"Do you have your car or do you need a ride?" Gabriella asked him as they approached her car.

"I need a ride we came in Ryan's car yesterday" Troy told her as he slipped into the passenger's side.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him as she put the key in the ignition and started the car "Are you coming to mine or am I dropping you home" Gabriella asked him as she pulled out f the Evans driveway.

"No I think I'll come to yours" Troy told her

Gabriella nodded and begun the 10 minute drive back to her house.

They were sat in comfortable silence. Troy kept on glancing at Gabriella she looked gorgeous in her denim skirt and white tank top.

"What do you keep staring at" Gabriella asked him with amusement in her voice

Troy smirked at her "So I'm not allowed to look at my gorgeous girlfriend then?" Troy asked her

"Yes but you look like you want to ask something" Gabriella said to him

"There is actually" Troy told her

Gabriella turned and looked at him for a brief second as if to tell him to carry on before turning her eyes back to the road.

"Yesterday when you said you'll make it up to me what is it?" Troy asked her

Gabriella gulped as she turned into her street she had a feeling that it would be something like that.

"Umm well I was going to tell you that I'm ready" she said but she mumbled the last part.

"What?" Troy chuckled

Gabriella sighed as she pulled into her driveway she turned off her car and face him

"I was going to tell you that I'm ready" she told him

Troy looked at her his mouth dropped a little. She was ready. She was ready. This had what he had been waiting for. For her to tell him that he was ready. For some reason he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He had never slept with a girlfriend he had loved before.

"Troy" Gabriella said waving her hand in front of his face

Troy snapped out of it and looked at her "Sorry what?" Troy asked her

"Are you ok?" she asked him giggling a little

"Yeah I'm fine but are you sure?" Troy asked her he didn't want her to feel pushed into anything even though he didn't think he had pushed her in any way.

Gabriella nodded her head "Yes Troy I'm sure I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I'm ready just scared" she confessed to him looking down.

"Hey" He said as he put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him "I'll try and make it as painless as possible ok" Troy told her

Gabriella smiled at him and nodded her head "I love you" she told him

"I love you too" He said as he leant over and kissed her

Gabriella pulled away and he looked at her confused

"What's wrong?" He asked her

"I think that maybe we should go inside first" she said to him

"I think maybe your right" he said as he got out of the car

He run round to her side opening the door for her and pushed her up against it crashing his lips against her's.

Troy pulled away and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the front door.

Gabriella giggled at Troy "Eager much?" she said as she opened the front door.

Troy smiled as he pushed them both through the door closing it with his foot.

Gabriella turned to Troy crashing her lips on his, their tongues going into immediate battle

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck brining him closer to her. All her fears from before seemed to have just disappeared. Troy lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled up the stairs not breaking the kiss.

Gabriella's legs hit the end of the bed sending both of them crashing down Troy on top of Gabriella, but he caught his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

Troy unbuttoned her skirt sliding it down her slender legs dropping it on the floor. He run his hands from her ankles up to her thighs feeling her smooth silky skin underneath his hands. He took off her tank top it joining her skirt on the floor. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth kissing down her jaw line her neck and the top of her breasts causing her to moan in pleasure.

Gabriella's hands found the hem of Troy's t-shirt and tugged on it letting him know it had to go.

Troy got the message and broke away from her body and helped her take it off. Once it was discarded troy attached his mouth his mouth to hers. Troy run his finger over her front feeling her already wet panties.

Gabriella placed her hands on the top of his basketball short pulling them down to his knees as Troy kicked them off the rest of the way.

Troy broke away from her mouth and stated kissing her neck, while his hand unclipped her bra.

He lowered his mouth to her left breast and started to suck it nibbling slightly on her already erect nipple.

"Oh god Troy" Gabriella moaned as he showed the same attention to her other breast.

Troy smiled against her as he started to trail kissed down her stomach, placing a single kiss at her front entrance.

Troy could feel the bulge in his pants growing even more with hearing her moan. He hooked his fingers under her French knickers and pulled her off.

Troy licked his lips at the sight in front of him she really was gorgeous all over. He lowered his head and run his tongue along her slit caused her to gasp. He flicked her clit with his tongue before slowly entering his tongue inside her.

"Troy" Gabriella moaned as she placed her hands in his hair tangling her fingers in his hair.

Troy drove his tongue into her even further causing her to scream out in pleasure,

"Ooohhhh" Gabriella screamed as Troy curled his tongue inside her sending her into ecstasy.

Gabriella gave one last scream as she came into his mouth.

Troy licked up all her juices and placed a kiss on her mouth giving her a taste of herself.

"Troy now" Gabriella told him panting slightly

Troy nodded his head and slipped the condom on and placed himself at the front of her entrance

"Are you sure baby cause we can stop now" Troy told her

Gabriella shook her head "I'm sure" she told him

Troy placed a kiss on her mouth and eased his way in slowly trying to make it as painless as possible. Gabriella bit her lip and closed her eyes as Troy was entering her, she gasped as he as in her the pain was horrible it felt like she was ripping. She bit down on her lip even harder trying not to focus to much on the pain.

Troy pulled out of her "Hey you ok" he asked her worried but her pained expression

Gabriella opened her eyes and nodded her head

Troy placed another kiss on her lips and whispered "its ok baby the worst part is over now ok"

Gabriella nodded as Troy entered her again. She felt the same pain as before but just as bad as the first time. Troy started going in and out of her at a slow pace careful not to cause her too much pain.

"Baby you don't know how good you feel to me" Troy told her as he kept thrusting in and out of her slowly.

Gabriella didn't respond allowing herself to get used of the feeling and the pain that was subsiding.

"When you feel ready move with me baby" he said as sucked on her neck

Gabriella moaned and slowly started to move with Troy meeting his every thrust.

"Troy harder" Gabriella moaned as all the pain had gone and now was just pure pleasure for the both of them.

Troy obeyed and thrust into her with all his force causing the both to moan out in pleasure. Troy attached their mouths as the continued to move as one.

"Oh god baby" Troy said as he started to thrust in to her even harder and faster.

"Oooohhh TROY" Gabriella screamed as he hit her g-spot

"Baby I don't know if I'm going to last much longer" Troy told her as he went faster causing her head to his the headboard.

"Yes Troy yes" Gabriella screamed as she wrapped her legs around his waist causing her to go even deeper in to her.

Troy could feel Gabriella's walls tighten around him driving him crazy. As they both came screaming each other's names.

Troy collapsed on top of Gabriella exhausted. Both exhausted and panting there sweaty bodies pressed up against each other.

When Troy got his breath back a little he pulled off the condom and discarded of it in the bin by her bed.

Troy rolled over so he was now lying next to Gabriella. He pulled her closer to him and kept his arms around her waist.

"I love you baby" Troy told her as he stroked the hair that was clamped on her forehead away from her face.

When she didn't reply he looked down at her seeing her already fat asleep. Looking peaceful her breathing soft and easy.

Troy smiled and placed a kiss n the top of her head before slipping into a well earned slumber of his own.


	15. Man Hormones

One of the guys

Chapter 15-Man Hormones

Troy's eyes fluttered open as he let out a yawn and a stretch. He looked down at the beauty sleeping peacefully on his chest memories of the night before came flooding back to his mind.

He couldn't believe what happened last night. To tell the truth he didn't expect it. He also couldn't believe how brave she was all of his other friends had told him that when you had sex with a virgin they cried and you hardly got good shags out of them.

But it was totally different she didn't even cry. If he didn't know her as well as he did he wouldn't even know she was in pain. And the sex with her the sex had to be the best he ever had, it had never felt so good out of the entire girls he had done before none of them had ever made me want them as much as Gabriella did.

Troy felt Gabriella stirring. He looked down and watched as her eyes slowly opened and looked straight into his electric blue ones.

She smiled as she snuggled her head back into his chest letting out a sigh as she did so.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked her

Gabriella let out a dry laugh "Sore you?" Gabriella asked him

"I think I'm still on a high from it" He told her

Gabriella giggled "Me to but still sore" she told him

Troy laughed at her "Yeah its normal" he said

"What's the time?" she asked him

Troy looked turned his head to the side and looked at the clock "12:20" Troy told her

"I need a shower" Gabriella said as she propped herself up on her elbows making sure the sheets were covering her.

Troy smiled and pulled her on top of him "Is that an offer?" he asked her with a cheeky smile on his face.

Gabriella placed her lips on his "If you want it to be" Gabriella murmured against his lips before placing her lips on his again.

Troy stood up and picked Gabriella up bridal style, her still having the sheets wrapped around her.

"Let's go then" He said as he took them both to the bathroom and closed the door

An hour later they both come out of the bathroom. Gabriella had her towel wrapped around her whole body as Troy had his just wrapped around his waist.

"That has got to be the longest shower I have ever taken" Gabriella said as she looked through her wardrobe for something to wear

"That has to be the best shower I have ever taken" Troy said as he pulled on some clothes that were at her house.

Gabriella shook her head at him as she stood in her under wear looking for something to wear.

"You see now that's just mean" Troy said

Gabriella turned to him and looked at him confused "What are you talking about?" she asked him

"You standing there in your underwear are you trying to make me jump you?" Troy asked her

Gabriella laughed at him "Troy I just had sex with you in the shower" she told him still amused at the fact that he could do it again.

"It's not my fault my man hormones are like this" He said to her causing her to burst out into fit of laugher.

"Troy seriously man hormones" she asked him trying her best to stop herself from laughing

"Don't make fun of me Montez" Troy said as he walked over to her and pulled her into him

"What you guuna do about it" she said as she kissed him

"Nothing" Troy said as he kissed her again

Gabriella broke away from him and slipped on a plain yellow t-shirt and some white linen trousers

"You better go wildcat you know your dad likes you to practise on Sundays" she told him as she tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"I don't want to go" Troy said as he pulled her into him again resting his forehead on her

"And I don't want you to go but your dad will go into one if you don't turn up even if it's me" she told him.

"I know" he said as he placed a kiss on her lips

"But you can stay during the week and how about we come back here after Sharpay's party and create a party of our own" Gabriella said to him.

A grin came on to Troy's face "I like the way you think" he told her

"I bet you do" she said as she placed a kiss on his lips "Now go" she told him

"We'll I'll call you later ok?" he said to her as he picked up his things

"Ok" she answered

"I love you" he said as he started walking out of her bedroom door

"I love you too" she called after him as he closed her bedroom door.

He phone started to ring as she heard her front door slam close indicating Troy has left.

Gabriella went over to her phone and looked at the caller I.D before flipping her phone open and answering the call.

"Hey Shar" she greeted

"Hey gabs what you doing?" Sharpay asked her

"Nothing Troy just left" Gabriella told her

"Oh so Troy-Boy stayed last night what happened?" Sharpay asked her

"Nothing" Gabriella said in an unconvincing tone.

"Oh come on gabs I can detect liars and you are so lying" Sharpay said

"I am not a liar" Gabriella stated

"Fine you're not a liar but you're lying about this now come on and still" she said to her

"Fine I had sex with Troy last night" Gabriella confessed

There was silence on the other line

"Shar are you there" Gabriella asked taking the phone away from her ear and looking at it checking to see if the cal was still connected.

"You have sex with Troy Bolton" Sharpay gasped

"Well yeah shar he is my _boyfriend_" Gabriella said

"Omg" Sharpay squeaked "How was it? Was he good?" Sharpay squealed over the phone.

Gabriella laughed "Umm painful and yeah he was amazing" Gabriella gushed getting a little bit of a dreamy look on her face.

"Omg Gabs I bet he was smoking hot huh?" Sharpay said

"SHARPAY" Gabriella said shocked at her friend

"What it's not if I'm going to ever get to bang him and I need to know if he was good" Sharpay said

"Fine he was amazingly good better than you can imagine" Gabriella informed her

"Well I have to go but tomorrow at school I am hounding you for details" Sharpay told her

Gabriella giggled at her friend "Ok bye Shar" Gabriella said

"Bye Gabs" Sharpay said as they both hung up the phone

Gabriella laughed throwing her phone on the bed that conversation reminded her of Troy and his man Hormones.

* * *

ok i didnt like this chapter but I had no idea what to write but the next chapter is were all the drama begings i promise and i also already have an idea for my next story which will be out soon hoepefully love ya...x


	16. True To Her Word

One Of The Guys

Chapter 16- True To Her Word

The weekend was finally here and that only meant one thing. Sharpay's party. The whole school was on a buzz about it, it had been all everyone had talked about all day. Cause everyone knew that the Evans threw the best Parties.

The girls were currently at Sharpay's house helping with the decorations. Well no really decorations more like helping put food out sorting out music and sorting out the alcohol the most important part of the party. If there wasn't alcohol then nobody was coming to your party no matter how good it would be. And at the Evans party the Alcohol never ran out they was a constant flow of it.

"Sharpay why have you got 10 boxes of condoms?" Martha asked her as she held some of the boxes in her hands.

"There's a box for every room and the bathrooms I don't want anyone getting pregnant at this party" Sharpay told them

"Then why do you need a box for your room you normally lock your room?" Kelsi said

"Oh there in case me and zeke get busy later which we properly will" Sharpay said causing them to laugh.

"Lucky Zeke" Gabriella giggled

"Hey I don't know what you're talking about you and Troy will be doing the same thing" Sharpay commented

Gabriella gasped and slapped Sharpay's arm

"What it wasn't like you weren't thinking it" Taylor chimed in

"Oh don't you start" Gabriella warned her playfully

"Come on we better start getting ready" Sharpay told them as she lead them up to her room.

Two hours later the girls were still up in Sharpay's room putting the finishing touches on.

The party was going on downstairs seen as Ryan was there and had let them all in.

"We look hot" Sharpay said as they all looked over themselves in her mirror.

Kelsi was wearing a red u-neck curvy jersey dress that comes a few inches above her knee. It was a baby doll shape and was runched at the neck with an empire waist. On her feet she was wearing some black stiletto sandals, they were opened toed and had two leather straps the formed an x on the front and fastened around her ankles. She was wearing a pair of medium silver hoops in her ears.

Taylor was wearing a light yellow boob tube dress that had a beaded embellishment across the middle. On her feet she had some sliver ankle strap sandals with a small heel. In her ear she was wearing some chandelier earrings.

Martha was wearing a black off the shoulder wrap dress, that had some silver lines were it came off the shoulder. On her feet she was wearing some white platform sandals with a back heel and a black strap going around the ankle.

Sharpay was wearing a short baby doll chiffon dress that was silver and tiered and had two thin straps on the shoulders. That was a plain silver sash across the middle and had three metallic flowers on the right side near the bust. On her feet she had a pair of silver peep toed heels they were scrunched at the sides. In her ears she was wearing some round bead drop earrings and on her right arm she had three thin bangles.

Gabriella was wearing a black satin halter dress it had pleated detail near the bust and hung about mid-thigh and had a lace layer underneath the satin layer. On her feet she was wearing some sling 

back pump heels. In her ears she was wearing some star stud earrings that were black; round her neck she had a double heart pendant.

"So do you think were ready?" Kelsi asked

"Yep lets nock em dead" Taylor said as they made their way downstairs.

The girls all walked down the stairs where the party was already in full swing.

"I see Zeke see you in a bit girls" Sharpay said as she walked away to where zeke was

"Were going to see if we can find Chad and Jason in the garden we'll be back soon" Taylor told Gabriella and Martha as her and Kelsi walked off.

"Hey girls you're looking Beautiful" Ryan said as he gave Martha a kiss on the lips and Gabriella a hug.

"Do you mind if I take her off you I need my dance partner" Ryan asked Gabriella

"No go ahead I'm going to see if I can find Troy anyway" Gabriella said as she started to make her way through the crowd.

Gabriella was pushing her way through the crowd when someone grabbed her by her waist. She was about to shout at whoever it was until they spoke.

"Looking for someone?" They asked her

Gabriella smiled and turned around coming face to face with Troy

"Yeah I am actually my boyfriend he has all the girls after him and is absolutely gorgeous have you seen him?" Gabriella teased

Troy smiled down at her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You look beautiful" Troy told her looking her over.

Gabriella smiled up at him "Thank you" she said as she kissed him

"Dance with me" Troy said as he started pulling her to the dance floor

Gabriella went to Troy's front and was grinding with him along with the beat of the music.

Gabriella looked around the room. There were people making out falling everywhere, practically having sex on the couch and some people just standing there. Gabriella's eyes kept scanning the room until her eyes locked with a beady blue pair.

Bridget was standing with about four of her cheerleading friends Alison, Samantha, Kristy and Libby.

Bridget was just standing there glaring at Gabriella and Troy. Sending glares Gabriella's way and looks of lust and want at Troy who wasn't looking.

Gabriella sent a glare back at her before tilting her head to the side and kissing Troy passionately on the lips.

She turned back round and looked at Bridget with a smirk on her face. She saw Bridget huff and storm of which only made Gabriella smirk even more.

The song ended and another one started

"I'm going to go and get us some drinks ok" Troy told Gabriella

"Yeah Ok I'm just going over there to see Tay ok" Gabriella said o him before she walked over to Taylor.

Troy went over to the kitchen and started to pour drinks for him and Gabriella went he felt someone's arm go around his waist.

Troy turned around expecting to come face to face with Gabriella, but instead he saw Bridget.

"Uh hey Bridge" Troy said feeling uneasy

"Hey Troysie I've missed you how about we go and make up for lost time" she asked him seductively

"Look Bridget" Troy said as he removed her arm from around his waist "I'm sorry but I am with Gabriella and I love her ok and I'm not going to do anything to jeopardise it" He told her as he walked back over to Gabriella with their drinks.

Bridget let out an angry sigh "With Gabriella well not for long" she muttered to herself as she watched him greet Gabriella with a kiss.

"What took you so Long?" Gabriella asked him as she took a sip of her drink

"I had a run in with Bridget" Troy said as he guzzled his drink.

Gabriella watched as Troy was knocking the drinks back. Looks like I know what I'm going to be doing tonight Gabriella though as Troy knocked back another drink.

It was about an hour into the party and Gabriella was standing there talking to Sharpay and Taylor in the Garden.

Martha and Ryan were dancing like always, and Kelsi and Jason were in a heated make-out session on one of the Chairs.

"Hey guys I'm gunna go see if I can find Troy" Gabriella told them as she got up

"We'll come with you we need to find them guys of our and no doubt there somewhere with yours" Sharpay said as the girl started to make their way indoors.

After about 5 minutes of looking they had found Chad and Zeke who were sitting on the couch drunk, but the girls were still with Gabriella helping her find Troy.

"Hey Gabriella what you doing?" A very drunk Samantha screamed

"Hey Um Samantha have you seen Troy?" Gabriella asked her feeling a bit awkward seen as she doesn't normally talk to her.

"Oh yeah he went upstairs with Bridget for a lil summin summin but shhhh it supposed to be a secret" Samantha said as she leaned up against the wall

Gabriella looked back and saw the shocked faces of Sharpay and Taylor before shoving through the crowd with them both hot on her heels.

Gabriella ran up the massive staircase of the Evans household, panting slightly as she reached the top. She looked left and right trying to decide where to start until she heard giggles coming from one of the rooms on her right. She was convinced that was hoe Bridget laughed.

Gabriella power walked to the second room on the right and flung the bedroom door open

And True to her word there stood a half naked Troy and Bridget.


	17. Broken Hearted

One Of The Guys

Chapter 17-Broken Hearted

Gabriella stood shocked at the sight in front of her. Troy was standing there in his boxers and Bridget was standing there in her underwear. Troy had her pushed up against the wall with their mouths connected.

"GABRIELLA" Bridget shrieked in fake horror hiding behind Troy to cover herself.

By now Chad and Zeke had joined there girls behind Gabriella looking at their friend in disgust.

"G-Gabriella B-baby" Troy slurred as he staggered towards her

As he reached her he rested his hands on her shoulders steadying himself.

Gabriella looked down at him in disgust as she pushed him back causing him to stumble and fall on his ass

"Keep him away from me" Gabriella said as she stormed away refusing to let the tears that were in her eyes fall.

"Gab Gabs Gabriella" Sharpay called after her as she run after her in the driveway that was packed with cars.

"I can't believe he did this to me stupid fucking jerk" Gabriella screeched as she made her way to her car.

"Gabriella you can't drive your over the limits are you looking to kill yourself" Sharpay said as she tried her best to catch up with her friend.

"Right now I don't care" Gabriella told her as she got in her car and sped off

Sharpay stood there tears falling from her eyes fearing for her friend life.

She made her way back into the house, when she got there she noticed that everyone was gone apart from a few people who were leaving and the gang.

The whole gang minus Troy and Gabriella turned to look at her face mascara smudged all down her cheeks from her tears.

"She drove of and she's over t-"Sharpay stopped and her eyes narrowed as she looked a Bridget walk past now fully clothed.

Sharpay Growled as she stormed forward lunging at Bridget sending her to the ground.

Zeke rushed over to his hysterical Girlfriend and ripped her off Bridget holding her in his arms

"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO GABRIELLA I SWAER TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU" Sharpay screeched as she struggled to get out of Zeke's grasp but found it impossible

Bridget just smirked and walked out of the front door slamming the door behind her

Zeke released his grip on his girlfriend and set her back on the floor

"Why didn't you pull me away I could have taken her" Sharpay asked him

"Yeah I didn't want you to kill her and end up in prison for years" Zeke said as he pulled her in to him arms kissing her head.

"Yeah well that's nothing to what Gab will do to her if she gets hold of her on Monday" Sharpay said to her.

"But she's over the limit what if something happens to her" Taylor sobbed into Chad's chest

"Don't worry babe nothing will happen to her" Chad said to her as he looked over to Zeke trying to reassure them as well.

Sharpay pulled away from Zeke's chest quickly surprising everyone "Where is he" Sharpay growled as he eyes scanned the room for the jerk that caused this problem.

"He's upstairs passed out on the floor where Gabriella pushed him" Chad told her

Sharpay narrowed her eyes and walked forward ready to give Troy Bolton a piece of her mind for being such an ass hole to her friend but was stopped by her brother putting his arm in front of her.

"Leave him Shar we'll deal with him the morning ok" Ryan said to her hoping she would listen to him

Sharpay nodded at him before speaking "Where's e cell phone?" she asked

"Right here babe" Zeke said as he pulled her cell out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Sharpay smiled and took it off him before flipping open her pink cell phone and pressing one of her speed dial numbers.

She held it to her ear waiting for a voice to appear at the other end but when it didn't she slammed her phone down shut.

"She's not answering" Sharpay told them as she threw her phone on the table.

"Babe don't worry I'm sure she's fine" Zeke tried to reassure her

"Zeke please don't" Sharpay said to him "I'm going to bed sleep in whatever room" as she grabbed her phone and made her way upstairs.

"I'm going to go with her guys see you in the morning" he said as he run up the stairs after Sharpay

It was early next morning around 6:00 and Gabriella was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She hadn't slept all night she hadn't cried either. She was hurt she was really hurt her heart was broken and she felt sic to her stomach but most of all she was angry.

She was angry at him god she was furious at him, but no half as mad as she was a Bridget. Just thinking about the girl made her blood boil and jaw clench. She knew if she saw her she wouldn't be able to stop herself attacking her.

She knew she was stupid for driving home last night especially when she was over the limit and could of killed herself or most importantly someone else. But she couldn't bare to be anywhere near him not even in the same house she wanted to throw things scream cry and shout but she couldn't. All she could do was try and stop this hurt that she was feeling.

Gabriella reached over and grabbed her phone. She had heard it going off all night and knew that it wasn't right to keep her friend worrying especially Sharpay who she knew was frantic. But she couldn't face talking to them she couldn't face talking to anyone she just wanted to be alone.

She flipped her phone open and looked at the screen that read

18 missed calls from Sharpay

8 missed calls from Taylor

2 missed calls from Chad

4 missed calls from Kelsi

4 new voicemails.

Gabriella sighed as she saw there was none from Troy. Although she wouldn't have spoken to him she though he would have at least tried to call her explains and come up with excuses not that she would have believe him but still.

She decided to listen to her voicemails

The first one

_Gabriella its sharpay please call me and let me know your ok I am freaking out and I just need to know your home and safe call me when you get this._

_Gabi It tay please ring one of us and let us know that your home and ok please call gab_

_Gabi its Zeke Sharpay is having a panic attack wondering of your ok we all are please ring us and just let us know_

_Lil sis it's me please ring someone we know your hurt and properly want to be alone but just let us know your ok please gab._

Gabriella deleted all off her voicemails and sighed she better call one of them just to let them know she was ok.

She was just about to ring when her phone started ringing with a flashing picture of Sharpay looking back at her. She answered it

"Hey shar"

"Omg Gabriella thank god" Sharpay said in relief "Are you ok? Are you at home? Has anything happened to you?" Sharpay asked

Gabriella couldn't help but to let out a small weak smile "Yeah Shar I'm at home I'm fine nothing happened I'm sorry for worrying you all" Gabriella apologized

"Gabriella don't apologize we were just scared I mean you were over the limit and driving" Sharpay said

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry but I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe but I'm going to go now ok" Gabriella said to her

Sharpay sighed "Ok Gab but if you need anything ok I'm here we all are" Sharpay told her

"Thanks Shar bye" Gabriella said and hung up the phone flopping down on her bed.

Sharpay sighed and hung up to phone and looked at the 6 worried faces looking at her

"She's ok" Sharpay said watching them all sigh in relief truth is none of them had slept that night well no one apart from Troy who was still passed out upstairs as far as they knew. They had all gone to bed but no one had actually slept.

"But she's in a bad way she doesn't really want to talk to anyone ad I could hear the hurt anger and pain in her voice as she spoke to me" Sharpay told them

Chad slammed his fist down on the counter making everyone jump "I could kill Troy" Chad said as Taylor rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Came the voice from beyond

They all turned around and looked at Troy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked like shit he was paler than usual his hair a complete mess and his eyes tired and strained. But at least now he was wearing his clothes.

"Like you don't know" Sharpay sneered at him narrowing her eyes at him

"No I don't and where's Brie?" Troy asked as he looked around the gang and couldn't see the love of his life.

"You guys explain it to him seen as he can't remember cause if I do it I'll end up killing him" Sharpay said giving Troy a dirty look as she walked out followed by the girls leaving the guys and Troy in the Kitchen.

"Chad what's going on?" Troy asked him with a puzzled look on his face as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"You don't remember them let me enlighten you, you were pissed out of your head last night and disappeared then Gabi comes upstairs to find you and Bridget half naked in a make-out session" Chad told him you could hear the anger in his voice.

Troy's eyes widened in shock as h looked t his best friend "W-what" He said not believing what he just heard "Chad if this is some joke then stop it know cause it aint funny" Troy said his heart thudding against his chest.

"YOU THINK I WOULD LIKE ABOUT SOMETING LIKE THIS, SHE DROVE HOME OVER THE LIMIT LAST NIGHT AND WE WERE ALL HERE NOT KNOWING IF SHE WAS DEAD OR ALIVE" Chad roared at him shocking all the others. He had never shouted at his best friend like that before.

"What no please tell me she's ok Chad TELL ME" Troy shouted panicking about her

"She's fine no thanks to you" Chad hissed at him

That was all Troy needed to know. He ran from the kitchen and out of the front door slamming it behind him.

Troy jumped in his car and sped out of the driveway. He was panicking he couldn't lose her she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Just thinking about being without her made Troy's chest pang with hurt.

He pulled up outside her house and run to her door. He pounded on it with his fist so hard that you would have thought it would come off the hinges.

"Brie open the door" Troy said as he continued to smack his hand against the door

After a few more moments she still hadn't come to the door. Troy sighed and run a hand through his hair.

He walked away from the door and around the back. He climbed up her balcony with easy as he had done some many times before.

He looked at the French style doors in front of him. She must have known he could come this way if she didn't answer the door because she had pulled her curtains so he couldn't see through.

Troy walked over and twisted the handle but it was locked. He cursed under his breath and his lightly tapped on the door.

"Brie baby please open the door just let me explain" he pleaded with her through the door

Gabriella sat on her bed her knees pulled up to her chest. She could her him pleading to let him in. She closed her eyes shut and tried to block him out begging he could go away.

"Baby please I can't looses you I love you" Troy said as he slid down the door making him sit on the floor as the tears started leaking out of his eyes.

Gabriella closed her eyes tight. It took everything in her not to open the door and run into his arms she knew he was crying she could hear it in his voice.

She wanted nothing more than to allow him to hold her for everything to have been a bad dream and when she woke up everything would be ok again.

To let him whisper words on comfort in her ear and take all her pain away. But she knew that was impossible seen as he was the one that caused her pain.

"Brie I know you're in there just let me in please" Troy begged as he wiped away the tears with the back on his hand.

After a few moments Troy still hadn't moved. He was still sitting outside the door hoping that she would open the door.

Gabriella heard a crack of thunder from outside making her jump. She wasn't scared of storms it just startled her that's all.

"I don't care how much it rains Brie I'm not moving until you talk to me" Troy told her

Gabriella sighed she could already hear the rain pounding down outside. Even though she couldn't stand him at the minute she wasn't heartless and didn't want him to get ill because of her.

She walked over to her balcony doors and drew back the curtains revealing a very wet Troy looking at her.

"Go home Troy I have nothing to say to you" Gabriella told him calmly though the door. She didn't want to open the door cause she knew once she let him in he wouldn't go home.

"Brie please just let me in to talk to you apologize" Troy begged her standing in front of the doors.

They were both standing so close to the door it was almost like he could reach out and touch her. He would give anything to reach out and touch her. To hold her in his arms. But he knew that wasn't going to happen he could tell by just looking at her she was in no mood to talk.

"Troy I've asked you once go home I can't even stand the sight of you" she told him as she drew the curtains again leaving him standing there.

Troy sighed as she disappeared and all he could see where her cream curtains. He knew she wasn't going to let him in.

"I love you Brie I hope you know that" Troy said as he climbed own the balcony and walked to his car, not even caring he was getting even more wet. His entire mind was on was how much him and the love of his life were hurting.

Gabriella sighed in relief when she heard Troy's car driving away. She blinked back the tears remembering his last statement and the way he looked out there. It broke her heart to see him like that. He was wet. His normally amazing blue eyes were dull and dark and looked dead. They were also puffy and read where he had been crying. His face long and sad.

But it was his fault they were both hurting. His fault her heart was breaking on two. If he hadn't been so stupid they would both be happy instead of sad. He deserved her treating him like this her not forgiving him.

She knew he deserved it. Then why did she feel so bad


	18. Both Suffering

One Of The Guys 

Chapter 18-Both Suffering

Gabriella's alarm clock rang through her bedroom. She slammed her fist down on top of it causing it to fall on the floor with a crash.

She had already been awake before it went off. She barely slept last night. She hadn't really slept since Friday.

She was tired she eyes burned that's how tired she was. But every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Troy and Bridget in that heated lip lock. So instead she just layed there staring at her bedroom which she found herself doing a lot lately.

Gabriella didn't want to go to school today she didn't want to face anyone epically Troy and Bridget.

Sharpay had called her last night to see how she was holding up. She lied and said she was fine but she knew today, today she would probably end up breaking down in sobs.

She dragged herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower. She got in allowing the hot water to fall all over her body relaxing her in an instant.

She hoped it would wash all her problems away get rid of all her pain. But it didn't all it done was bring back memories of how her and Troy were in here just the weekend before.

She quickly done what she had to do and walked into her bedroom to get dressed. She couldn't be bothered with looking good today.

She grabbed a pair jeans and a plain black t-shirt out shoving it on. She crammed her feet into her beige ugg boots and put of a hoody.

Gabriella took her hat from a draw and put it on leaving her hair down in its natural curls.

She positioned her hat so it was hiding her eyes. She knew that she showed her emotions through her eyes. Normally she was good at hiding it but she knew that there was no way she would be able to hide the emotions from her eyes today.

Gabriella grabbed her car keys and made her way out of the house not even bothering with breakfast. She was dreading today it was making her feel sick. She knew it would be all over the school nothing ever kept a secret and especially with someone who has a mouth the size of Bridget's.

She pulled up into the east high car park and turned her car off. She sat there for a minute just looking at the entrance watching all the students walking in and out with smiles on their faces.

She jumped when someone knocked her car window. She turned and looked to see the smiling face of Sharpay.

Gabriella returned a weak smile before getting out the car and locking it behind her.

"How you feeling?" Sharpay asked her as Gabriella turned to face her

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders "I don't know I've felt like it before" Gabriella told her while looking down.

Sharpay brought her into a friendly hug which Gabriella gratefully returned. It felt good to be comforted by someone.

Sharpay pulled away from the hug and looked at her. Even though she couldn't see Gabriella's eyes she knew there was hurt written all over them. Her normally bright friendly smile was replaced with a blank empty expression. It hurt Sharpay to see her like this and was even worse knowing there was nothing she could do to mend her broken heart, there was only one person to do that and he was the one who caused it.

"You ready to go in?" Sharpay asked her

Gabriella sighed as she turned to look at the school entrance "Not really but I have no choice" Gabriella told her

Sharpay put her arm through Gabriella's and gave her a smile "Just remember we got your back" Sharpay told her.

Gabriella gave her a half hearted smile as they started to walk towards east high.

As they entered east high everyone turned to look at them and it fell silent. And we're not talking about silence where you could hear a few whispers and a few people talking were talking about total dead silence where you could hear a pin drop.

"Go back to whatever the fuck you were doing" Sharpay said no one moved "NOW" Sharpay screeched.

Everyone went back to what they were doing not wanting to get on the bad side of the Ice Queen.

The gang came over to where Sharpay and Gabriella were standing. Gabriella scanned them quickly through under her hat and was relieved to find no Troy.

"Hey Gabs how you feeling?" Taylor asked as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"Fine" Gabriella answered to be honest she was getting a little annoyed with everyone asking her how she was feeling. How did they expect her to feel? She just caught her boyfriend cheating on her with her enemy.

"Look guys I'm gunna head to homeroom ok I'll see you in there" Gabriella told them as she walked away.

Sharpay sighed as she watched Gabriella walk to homeroom with her head down "I want to fucking kill him" she spat.

"I know you do babe but we went round to Troy's yesterday and he's not better he wouldn't talk to us and he'd been crying." Zeke told her.

"Yeah all he kept muttering was how stupid he was and how much he love her" Ryan chimed in

"You know what I've never seen Troy cry he didn't even cry at his granddads funeral." Chad said

Sharpay sighed again "I know and I do feel bad about being horrible to him it's just when I look at how hurt she is it makes me angry" Sharpay said

"Hey he won't hold it against you" Zeke told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead

"Let's get to homeroom guys before we all end up in detention" Taylor said as they all walked in.

The gang got in homeroom just before the bell rung and imminently went to their seats

"Good morning thespians" Miss Darbus greeted as she entered the classroom

There were mummers of good morning from the teacher's pets while everyone else just sat there or involved in their own conversations.

"Hush while I do the attendance roll and Mr Danforth what have I told you about bringing that thing into my class room." Miss Darbus scolded him referring to the basketball he always carried.

Chad smiled sheepishly and buried the basketball under his desk so it was out of her eye view but still in his hands.

Miss Darbus rolled her eyes "Please reply to your names" She said as she begun to read out the names.

"Mr Danforth" "here"

"Miss Watson" "Here"

"Miss Evans" "Present"

"Mr Evans" "here"

"Mr Henson" "Here"

"Mr Bolton" there was no answer

"Mr Bolton" Miss Darbus called again

"I'm here" Troy said as he flung open the classroom door. As he walked over to his desk his eyes went straight to the back of the classroom looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy. He looked rough she could tell he hadn't slept like herself. His hair was all over the place instead stand of how it normally was alls shiny and hanging in front of his eyes. His normally blue eyes were pale and filled with sadness and he had massive bags underneath his eyes.

As soon as Gabriella realised Troy was staring at her she looked away from him and turned her head to the side.

Troy sighed as she refused to look at him again. As he sat down on his desk his eyes catching with Bridget who was sat next to him.

She looked at him and gave him a flirtatious smile and a wink.

Troy narrowed his eyes at her and looked at her with disgust. He hated her. She had taken his whole world away from him. She was the reason Gabriella hated him. She was also the reason why Gabriella and he were hurting. Oh how much he wanted to make her feel the way he was feeling. To let her know what it feels like to have you heart ripped out and the one you love and care for the most not even want to look at you or be in the same room as you.

The bell rung knocking Troy out of his thoughts. Troy got up and walked out f the classroom and waited outside knowing Gabriella would be the last one to walk out of the classroom.

And he was right. She walked out of the classroom not even noticing he was there and walked in the other direction.

Troy run behind her and gently grabbed her arm turning her around to face him.

"Can we talk please?" He asked her not letting go of her arm.

Gabriella tried to stop herself from smiling. Just with him touching her sent tingles through her body.

"No" Gabriella said as she snatched her arm away from him to her next class.

Troy sighed as he watched her walk away. Running a hand through is hair h turned around and made his own way to class.

It was now lunch time and the classes so far had gone bye in a blur for Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella had barely paid attention in any of her classes. All she did was sit there and think about Troy.

For Troy it had also gone by in a blur. But he had Bridget keep coming on to him. She had been in all off his classes so far either staring at him passing notes to him that he didn't even bother to look at, or sitting next to him. The girl just couldn't take the hint.

Troy walked into the cafeteria not bothering to get anything to eat. He walked over to the table where he could see all the gang sitting. Well everyone minus Gabriella that it. He took a deep breath before taking the last few steps to his table. He had to admit he was a little scared of having all the girls blow up in his face. He knew how mad Sharpay was on Saturday.

Troy sat down not even bothering to say hello to anyone. All he really wanted to do was sit there and be quiet.

"Troy" Sharpay said to him

Troy's head shot up as he looked at Sharpay staring into her Brown eyes. He couldn't help but notice how different they were from Gabriella's. They weren't as big or dark as Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah" Troy said in a quiet voice. It was then that he showed everyone just how much he was hurting.

Sharpay took a deep Breath "Look I'm sorry ok I didn't mean to be such a bitch to you I was just mad Troy that you hurt her and now I know you're hurting just as much and it wasn't really your fault" Sharpay confessed.

Troy was shocked. He had expected her to blow up in his face not apologize. Everyone knew Sharpay never apologized. Not to anyone but she had just apologized to him.

Troy gave her a slight smile "Thanks Shar but it was my fault and now I've lost her" Troy said as he looked down he wouldn't let himself cry.

Sharpay looked at him with a sympathetic look on her face "Guys I'll be right back" Sharpay said as she got up and left the table.

"Where's she going?" Kelsi asked as she watched Sharpay leave the cafeteria

"Who knows this is my sister we are talking about" Ryan answered her.

They all shrugged and went back to talking ad eating their lunches.

Sharpay was walking around the hall looking all different classrooms to find them all empty. So far she had looked in the library, the dance studio, the auditorium and all different classrooms. Still unable to find the person she was looking for.

She walked past the gym and saw a familiar sitting in the middle of the bleachers.

"I was beginning to think you'd been kidnapped" Sharpay said as she entered the gym. He high heel shoes echoing though the gym seen as it was so quiet.

Gabriella turned around and gave a slight smile "No I just wasn't very hungry" Gabriella told her.

Sharpay walked up the bleachers and sat next to her "Is it that or are you trying to avoid a certain blue-eyed basketball captain" Sharpay asked her

Gabriella sighed "Is it wrong to still want him?" Gabriella asked her as her bottom lip started to quiver.

Sharpay pulled her into a hug as Gabriella started to cry on her friends shoulder.

After a few moments Gabriella pulled back and wiped her eyes "Thanks Shar" Gabriella said to her.

"No problem" Sharpay said as she wiped one of Gabriella's eyes " And to answer your first question no it's not wrong to want him back I happen to know that he's in the Cafeteria looking like he's about to cry" Sharpay told her.

"Really?" Gabriella asked her

"Really Now let's go see him" Sharpay said as she held her arm out for Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and linked her arm through Sharpay's as they walked out of the gym.

"Shar what do I say to him?" Gabriella asked her as they walked through the halls.

"Just tell him h-"but she didn't get to finish

"Well look who it is" Came a voice from behind them

Sharpay and Gabriella turned around t see Bridget standing there with a smirk of her face and her arms folded.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed at the girl standing a little away from her "What do you want Bridget" Gabriella hissed at the girl in front of her.

"Oh is someone a little angry cause there boyfriend wanted me more than them" Bridget said in a baby voice.

Anger flared through Gabriella's eyes as Bridget spoke. "Maybe you shouldn't be such a slut and find your own boyfriend instead of trying to steal other peoples" Gabriella sat at her.

Bridget gasped "Maybe if you gave Troy want his wants then he wouldn't come to me" Bridgett smirked.

That's it Gabriella had heard enough. Something inside her snapped. She dropped her books on the floor and lunged at the Girl in front of her.

Gabriella lunged at her knocking her to the floor with Gabriella on top. Gabriella saw red she couldn't contain her anger anymore. All of her hurt anger and pain was being unleashed on Bridget's face.

"Get Troy" Someone shouted but Gabriella didn't hear to was too busy making the girl underneath her suffer.

Gabriella punched Bridget in the side on her face, not caring about the pain that was soaring through her knuckles.

Gabriella punched Bridget in her stomach with her right fist causing her to cry out in pain.

By know everyone from the Cafeteria were crowded around the fighting girl. Well more like Gabriella beating the crap out of Bridget.

"You stupid Bitch" Gabriella screamed as she raised her fist ready to smack Bridget and when she felt herself being pulled away from her.

"Brie calm down your gunna get suspended" Troy said to her as he held her in his arms.

"I don't care Troy let go of me she deserves everything she's getting" Gabriella screamed as she struggled to get out of his tight grip around her waist.

"Chad get her out of here before she seriously hurts her" Troy said as he struggled to keep Gabriella in place.

Chad looked Bridget in disgust as he helped her to her feet.

Bridget snatched her arm away from Chad and looked at Troy "How can you be with her after everything she just done to me Troy I'm better than her why can't you see that" Bridget said as she held her arm to her battered stomach.

"Chad hold her" Troy said as he passed Gabriella to Chad so she couldn't get away. He walked up to Bridget

"No Bridget you have nothing on Gabriella she is prettier than you, she is a nicer person than you there is no way your better than her I love her Bridget and you ruined that you took her away from me" Troy spoke in a low dangerous tone.

Gabriella smiled slightly at the words Troy just spoke but she took the smile of her face they needed to talk first.

Bridget let out a little shriek "Your one Crazy Bitch" Bridget said to Gabriella before she started to walk away.

Gabriella went to go after her again but was held back by Chad so she couldn't go anywhere.

"We need to get that sorted out" Troy said as he took hold of one of Gabriella's hands looking at her knuckles.

"Its fine" she said to him as she snatched her hand away

"No it's not now you're going weather you like it or not" Troy said as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Guys cover for us in the next lesson" Troy said as he walked to the nurse's office with Gabriella protesting.

When they got to the nurse's office there was no one there so Troy sat Gabriella down n one of the bed's and looked for some rubbing alcohol.

"I could have walked myself" Gabriella told him as she watched him searching for thins to patch her knuckles up with.

"You're telling me that if I didn't do that you would have come with me?" Troy asked her

Gabriella looked at him but didn't respond knowing that she wouldn't have.

"I thought so" Troy said as he walked back over to her with a cloth and rubbing alcohol

"Give me your hand" Troy said as he held is hand out for hr to put her's in.

Gabriella put her hand in Troy's feeling an automatic spark as soon as their hands touched.

Troy took the cloth and started to dab the rubbing alcohol on her knuckles

Gabriella winced and pulled her hand away from his "You're hurting me" she said as she started as she started waving her hand to try and stop the singing.

"I'm sorry baby" Troy said as he took her hand and started to blow it softly.

Gabriella smiled at him being so gentle with her. She felt like she could feel her heart smile just by him touching her and being around him.

Troy placed soft tender kisses on each of her knuckles "There they should be ok now" Troy said not realising her still had her hand in his.

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said to him as she gave him a little smile.

Troy smiled back at her "Listen Brie we need to talk" Troy said to her

Gabriella held her hand up "No Troy please not here" she said to him as she got down off the bed.

"Then when Brie this is killing me" He told her pain evident in his voice

Gabriella's heart sunk at the pain in his voice as she turned to him "Come over tonight and we'll talk then" Gabriella told him as she walked out of the nurse's office.

Troy smiled to himself at least she was going o talk to him let him explain. Maybe there was some hope they would get back together.


	19. Explaniations

One Of The Guys

Chapter 19-Explanations

Gabriella was sitting in her living room watching T.V. she was currently watching bring it on in it to win it but wasn't really paying attention to it. Her mind was too focused on the blue-eyed boy that would be turning up at her house any time now.

The door bell rang snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts. She got a nervous feeling in her stomach and she felt a bit sick. She shook her head it was just Troy and all he was doing was coming round to try and sort things out.

The door bell rung again and Gabriella walked over o the door and opened it revealing Troy. She smiled at him and opened the door wider so he could come in.

"I was beginning to think you weren't home" Troy said trying to lighten the mood

Gabriella smiled at him but didn't answer as they fell into and uncomfortable silence.

Gabriella couldn't wait no longer so she broke it "What happened Troy" Gabriella asked him as she stood there looking him straight in the eye.

Troy sighed he knew he had to explain everything to her. But when she just came out and asked that question it made it so much harder.

"To be honest I don't know" Troy told her truthfully

Gabriella looked at him and frowned "Troy how could you not know were at a part and I thought everything was fine and then I find you half naked with your tongue down another girl's throat" Gabriella said to him.

"I know Brie and I'm so sorry" Troy said as he followed her into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools as she sat on the counter.

"Everything was fine Brie I was with you and them you disappeared with Shar and Tay while i was with Chad and Zeke the next thing I know Bridget comes out of nowhere and was all over me and leading me up the stairs Brie I was so drunk I didn't know what I was doing" Troy told her

"So what are you telling me that every time there's a party I'm going to have to keep an eye on you and be scared that I'll find you somewhere with another girl" Gabriella asked him she was getting a little bit annoyed but was trying to keep it under control.

"No Brie I just had too much and my drink was Properly spiked I mean who knows Bridget properly put something in my drink for all I know but what I do know is I would never do that unless something was wrong with e I would, never want to hurt you or jeopardise this relationship on purpose." Troy confessed to her

He decided to himself that everything was coming out know, it would be better for the both of them it everything they both needed to say was said and done right there and now.

"I know that Troy that's why all of this was a shock to me you know when this first happened I thought it was because of me" she confessed to him

Troy frowned at her "What do you mean?" He asked her confused

"I thought that you done what you did because you were bored of me, because I wasn't pretty enough for you or good enough" Gabriella confessed to him not making eye contact.

"Oh god Brie" Troy said as he placed on of his hands on her leg "how could you think that your gorgeous and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me did you honestly think I could get bored of you?" Troy asked her

Gabriella nodded her head "Do you know how hard it is sometimes Troy I mean you're the most popular guy in the school and could have any girl you want and when I have people like Bridget there 

makes me wonder what the hell you're doing with me" Gabriella told him as a tea rolled down her cheek.

Troy stood up and grabbed her face with his hands wiping way her tears. "Brie I am with you cause I want to be with you I don't want any other girl but you Brie I meant what I said today when I said you're my everything and when I lost you I felt like me whole world had been taken away from me" Troy told her looking in her eyes.

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes and saw that he was being completely honest with her.

"I know how it felt Troy I went through it. You hurt me Troy you hurt me so bad but I'm glad I caught you when I did otherwise things would have gone further" Gabriella said to him.

"Brie I was stupid for letting things get that far in the first place they never should have got to that and I am so sorry baby for hurting you Brie you have to believe me when I say I had no idea what was going on I didn't even know in the morning until Chad told me" Troy admitted to her his hands still remaining on her cheeks.

Gabriella took her hands and placed them over the top of Troy's "I know Troy and I do believe you" Gabriella told him.

Troy smiled the first real smile since this whole thing happened "Really?" Troy asked her

Gabriella nodded her head "But I can't help it there is something in me telling me not to be stupid you'll hurt me again and not to forgive you" Gabriella told him as she removed his hands from her cheeks but still held on to them.

Troy heart sunk and all the hope seemed to vanish as he could feel the tears prickle to his eyes as he hung his head low.

"But them my heart is telling me that I love you and not to be stupid and let you go that you're the best thing that has happened to me and I'd be a fool to give it up" Gabriella told him

Troy nodded but kept his head down not wanting her to see the tears that were falling down his face.

Gabriella put her fingers under Troy's chin and made her look t him "But someone once told me to always listen to my heart and that's what I'm going to do "She told him as she wiped away the tears from his cheeks with her gentle hands.

Troy looked into her eyes and smiled "So this means?" Troy asked as the smile stays on his face

"This mean that I am giving you another chance but if you fuck up Troy I swear to god I will kill "You she told him with seriousness in her voice.

Troy beamed as he pulled her towards him crashing his lips on hers.

Gabriella sighed into the kiss she has been needing that since Friday. She had missed how his lips felt against hers providing the warmth and tingle that she loved.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled resting her forehead against Troy's

"I love you" He told her as he placed a kiss on her nose

She giggled at him "I love you to" she told him

"So what shall we do now?" Troy asked her their foreheads still pressed together

Gabriella smirked at him as she leant to his ear "I can think of something we would both enjoy" Gabriella whispered seductively in his ear.

Troy pulled back and looked in her eyes "You mean?" He asked her making sure they were both on the same page.

Gabriella smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she nodded her head and bit her bottom lip.

Troy smiled goofily as he pulled her off the counter and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Let's go them Miss Montez" Troy said huskily and he carried both of the up the stairs.

The both entered Gabriella's room in a heated make-out session. Troy closed the door by pushing Gabriella up against it not breaking the kiss.

"Troy bed" Gabriella murmured as she broke the kiss.

"To far" Troy said as he reattached their lips putting his hand up her shirt and cupping her breasts while his other arm was holding her under her bum.

Gabriella tangled her fingers in Troy's hair as she nibbled his lip before pulling away and kiss down his jaw line.

"Someone's feisty" Troy said as he carried on massaging her breast through the material of her bra.

Troy moaned as nibbled softly on his neck. Troy felt himself get even harder as she moaned with the attention he was giving her breasts.

Troy couldn't take it no more he needed her. He could feel his hard member throbbing with everything she was doing to him.

Troy removed Gabriella from the back of the door and carried the both over to the bed placing them down so she was underneath him.

Troy grabbed the bottom of her jumper and pulled it over her head revealing a plain white t-shirt.

"Did you have to wear so many layers" Troy said as she mumbled placing kisses along her jaw line and neck.

"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen" Gabriella mumbled as she discarded on his t-shirt.

Gabriella run her nails down his chest causing Troy to shiver in delight against her hands.

"Someone's ready" Gabriella said as she felt Troy's rock hard member pressing against the inside of her thigh.

"Can you blame me" troy said as he leant down and kiss her on the lips as he lifted up her t-shirt and lifted it over her head and discarded of her bra.

Gabriella smiled and moaned as Troy started to kiss lick and nibbled at her breasts.

Gabriella run her hands down his chest until she reached the waist on his jeans. She dragged her fingers down to the buttons as she popped it open with ease.

"Kick em off" Gabriella mumbled as she arched her back when Troy nibbled on her erect nipple.

Troy did as he was told and kicked off his jeans allowing them to fall on the floor before turning his attention back to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled as she looked down and could see how excited he was through his boxers. Gabriella placed her hand over his hard member and started to run her finger on his fell length through his boxers.

Troy groaned in her ear as his member started to throb. She was turning him on even more but he couldn't get harder than her already was.

"Baby your torturing me" Troy groaned as he continued to play with his member

"Do something about it them" She whispered seductively in his ear

Troy wasted no time ripping her jeans down followed by her boxer like knickers.

"Wait do you have something?" Gabriella asked him

Troy nodded and leant down to his jeans on the floor. Troy looked around in his pocket before pulling out a condom.

Troy ripped it open and rolled it onto his hard member before positioning himself n front of her.

He placed a kiss on her lips before thrusting in to her causing them both to moan out in pleasure.

Troy started at steady pace allowing them both to find the rhythm and move as one before he sped up.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist pulling him closer and making him go deeper.

"Troy go faster" Gabriella moaned out as they kept moving as one.

Troy obeyed as he thrust into her faster and deeper causing them both to moan out in pleasure

They were both coming near their peaks and Troy sped up making the last part more pleasurable for them both.

"Troy I'm nearly there" Gabriella moaned out as she could feel herself come closer to her peak.

"I no baby me to" Troy moaned as he thrust in to her with even more force.

Troy felt Gabriella's walls tighten around him and she came.

A few moments after Troy also came releasing in to the condom.

Troy collapsed on top of Gabriella being careful not to crush her with all of his weight.

He rolled off her discarding of the condom before rolling back so he was lying beside her both of them panting heavily.

"That was amazing" Troy said as he just lay there

Gabriella giggled before turning her head to look at him "Yeah it was" she told him

Troy scooted closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips before wrapping his arms around her so her head was resting on her chest.

"I'm glad we're back together" Gabriella murmured against his chest

"So am I" Troy said as he kissed the top of her

"I am guessing your staying tonight?" Gabriella asked him as she turned her head up to look at him.

"Unless you want rid of me" Troy joked as he looked down at her

"Never" Gabriella smiled as she connected their lips in a short sweet kiss.

"I love you" Troy said as they pulled away.

"I love you too" Gabriella replied as she connected their lips once more.

They both layed there for a little while until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Yay Troyella are back together!! just a quick message to let you all know there is only one more chapter untill this story is finished. them that means that I have compleated my secnd story yay!! please review love you guys...x


	20. Surprise

One Of The Guys

Chapter 20-Surprise

Gabriella stirred awake suppressing a yawn as she did so. She felt it a little hard to move as she felt someone's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She smiled as she looked up and saw Troy sleeping peacefully.

She was happy they were back together happy that she forgave him. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her on purpose and he didn't mean what he did. She knows he done wrong but she couldn't blame him she wouldn't put it past Bridget to have drugged Troy.

Gabriella glanced and looked at the clock. 8:00 am it read. _8:00 am shit they were going to be late for school_ she though as she started to shake Troy.

"Troy wake up" Gabriella said as she shook him in attempt to wake him up

"5 more minutes mum" Troy as he turned over and pulled the covers over his head

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh to herself as she shook him again "You'd be sorry if I was your mum now get up" Gabriella raised her voice a bit as she shook him a little harder.

Troy shot his head up as he looked at her "Brie what you doing in my room" Troy asked her

"Troy you're in my room and we're going to be late if you don't get your ass moving" Gabriella told him as she walked into her bathroom.

Troy groaned as he got himself out of bed and followed her into the bathroom.

A little while later they were both ready as they grabbed an apple each before they run out of the door and jumped into Troy's car.

They pulled into East highs car park as Gabriella looked at her watch they were 10 minutes late. Miss Darbus was defiantly going to give them detention.

Troy grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together as they run to homeroom.

"Sorry we're late Miss Darbus" They both said as they burst into homeroom their hands still laced together.

The whole class turned to face them as they came bursting through the door.

The whole Gang smiled as they looked at them both had smiles on their faces and hands laced together.

Bridget on the other hand narrowed her eyes at their hands as if she started at them long enough they would break apart.

"Ah Miss Montez Mr Bolton nice of you to join us detention after school" Miss Darbus told them as she went back to reading her book.

Gabriella and Troy parted as they went to their own seats. As Gabriella sat down she felt someone's eyes on her.

She looked up to see Sharpay looking at her with a knowing smirk on her face.

"What" Gabriella mouthed to her

Sharpay raised her eyebrow and pointing to Troy with a look that said I know what you done.

Gabriella smiled and looked away from her with the blush that was making its way onto her face.

The bell rung signalling homeroom was over. Gabriella packed up her stuff and walked out of homeroom to see all the gang waiting for her.

"We want details and we want them now" Sharpay squealed as she linked her arm with Gabriella's.

Gabriella laughed at them "I'll tell you guys later when there are not so many ears around" Gabriella told her.

"Yep they defiantly had sex last night" Sharpay said as she looked at Gabriella and Troy

Gabriella looked at her with her mouth open. She was just about to respond before someone beat her to it.

"Yeah and it was good" Troy said as he come and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist

"Troy" Gabriella shouted as she punched him in his chest

"What she started it and that hurt" Troy said as he rubbed the spot she just punched.

"I'm sorry baby" Gabriella said as she placed a kiss on Troy's lips.

"Hey save the PDA for another time right now we got a class to get to" Chad pointed out to them.

"Yep come on Gabs you can be without him for a little bit" Taylor said as she started to pull Gabriella down the hall.

Gabriella looked back and saw Troy wink at her before heading off in the other direction to his own class.

Gabriella was sitting in her lesson not really paying attention. None of the Gang was in this lesson so she was by herself and the worst part she shared this class with Bridget.

There was a knock at the classroom door that pulled Gabriella out of her thoughts as.

"Mrs Richardson Gabriella is wanted at by the principle" Troy said as he poked he head round the classroom door.

"Very well Miss Montez you may leave" Mrs Richardson said

Gabriella smiled as she got up from her seat and followed Troy out of the classroom.

"Thank you for getting me out of there" Gabriella said as she placed a kiss on his lips once they were out of the classroom.

"As much as I enjoy this" Troy said as he placed another kiss to her lips "There is a reason you have been called to the principal's office" Troy told her.

"Why's that?" Gabriella asked him

"You'll just have to wait and see" Troy smirked at her as her as he took her hand and lead her to the principal's office.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked her as they came outside the office door.

Gabriella nodded her head she was slightly confused why Troy would know what the principal wanted her for.

Troy opened the door to reveal a dark brown haired woman with similar skin to Gabriella talking with the principal.

"Mum" Gabriella gasped as she run up and hugged her mother.

"Gabby I missed you" Gina Montez said as she hugged her daughter.

"What are you doing here you normally called?" Gabriella asked her mother

"I thought I would come and surprise you and I had a little help from Troy and Lucille" Gina told her daughter.

Gabriella turned to Troy "You knew about this?" Gabriella asked him

Troy nodded as he smiled at her "Surprise" Troy said to her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Gabriella said as she hit his arm

"I'm sorry baby" Troy said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

They heard someone clear there throat behind them. They turned around and smiled a little embarrassed.

"Umm Mum Troy is" Gabriella didn't get to finish

"I know Gabby you're forgetting who my best friend is" Gina said referring to Lucille.

"Ok well I'll see you at home Gabriella said to her mum

"Actually that's why I'm here me you and Troy are meeting Lucille and Jack for lunch" Gina told them.

Gabriella smiled as she looked up at Troy "Let's go" she said to her mum

She laced her hand with Troy as her Mum her and Troy walked to meet the Bolton's

* * *

Im sorry that was a really short chapter and crap but I really didn't know what to do for the end chapter. so there we have the second storie compleated I wanted to thank you all for reading this story and all reviewing it really does mean alot. i know my storied havn't been that long but the storie lines i have chosen havn't been able to let me have lng stories. but the next one i am writing it better and to me the story line is better so hopefully it should be quite long. anyway thank you all again i hope you keep a look out for my new storie it might be up tomorrow love you all you all amazing love you guys...x


End file.
